Hebi no me
by Trooper0007
Summary: At age of eight, Naruto was rendered mute due to an attack by an angery mob. Now wacth him become the follow in the foot steps of one of the most legendary Ninjas Snake eyes. I adopted this story from another author.
1. Chapter 1

**Hebi no me**

**A ninja need not speak**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Silence and rebirth<strong>

***I decided to modify the story into a harem so the may the original author not kill me***

* * *

><p>It's just another day in the village. Konohagakure no Sato was recovered from the Kyuubi and academy classes were going strong.<p>

Here we find an 8 year old boy with bright blue eyes and sun kissed blond hair with whisker marks on his cheeks at his favorite stand.

This child is Naruto Uzumaki. Currently Naruto was finishing his 15th bowl of ramen at Ichiraku when he noticed a group of villagers in the corner of his eye.

The ramen chef's daughter, Ayame noticed as well.

"Don't worry about paying Naruto; just get to the ANBU, fast." Ayame whispered as Naruto nodded and ran, the villagers chasing after him.

Naruto ran though the streets as fast as he could as more people joined the mob. Naruto heard calls of honoring the Yondaime and slay the demon behind him. Naruto was almost at the headquarters when he noticed another group of villagers blocking his path.

Naruto turned down an alley and ran only to find a dead end. Naruto turned around only to find that the exit was already blocked off by the villagers.

Naruto huddled up and tried to shield himself, waiting for the impending pain that didn't come.

Naruto looked to see an ANBU behind the mob, sword drawn. This ANBU had long purple hair and a Neko mask.

"Touch him and you die!" Neko growled.

"Dammit, to hell with you Demon lover!" A villager yelled as he turned to Naruto while the mob rushed Neko to stall her.

Neko lashed out at the mob, cutting down villager after villager as the single assailant advanced on a trembling Naruto.

"You will die here and now, Demon!" The villager yelled as he slashed a rusted kunai across Naruto's throat.

Before the villager could do anymore however, a sword stabbed out from his chest.

"That will be enough of that." A voice said behind the villager. "Hey Neko, you alright?"

"Yeah, just mopping up the rest of them." Neko said as she stabbed the last survivor through the heart.

"How is he, doctor?" Neko asked worriedly.

The man dropped the villager and knelt by a choking Naruto. "Not good, his throat's been slashed. I'm gonna open an air way below the gash." The man said as he pulled out a neck poker and stuck it in Naruto's throat below the wound.

Naruto stopped choking and his breathing became a little easier.

"Let's get him to the hospital." The man said urgently.

"I'll lead Gekkou-Kun." Neko said as Gekkou picked Naruto up and the two rushed off.

**Next day**

Naruto woke up rubbing his eyes. He looked around, he was in a room that was all white and smelled of antiseptic and looked to be very clean. He was in a hospital.

Naruto scrunched his face. Last he remembered he was in an alley, his throat had been slashed and he was choking. The brown haired man, Gekkou, he thought his name was, stuck something in Naruto's neck and he could breathe a little easier.

Just then a nurse came in. It was Naruto's own personal nurse Kiko.

"Ah Naruto, You're awake. How do you feel?" Kiko asked smiling.

Naruto smiled. His throat hurt a little but other than that he felt fine.

He opened his mouth and tried to say so. Nothing came. He tried again. Nothing. No sound.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Kiko asked worriedly.

Naruto moved his lips. He tried desperately to speak, but nothing came out.

"Hold on, I'm going to talk to Neko, she's just outside the door." Kiko said frantically.

Kiko ran out the door and Naruto could hear her talking to Neko. Neko came running in alongside another person. A doctor, one of the few that were kind to Naruto.

"I'll go get the kunai that was used against him, with luck; it might still be in the alley." Neko said frantically as she shushined.

The doctor used a needle to take a blood sample form Naruto's neck where a faint scar was.

"It doesn't make sense, he should be healed, and he always heals. Why not now?" Kiko cried.

Neko returned and handed the kunai to the doctor.

"Rust, so the wound was infected begin with and so the healing factor blocked." The doctor sighed.

"What do we do? Being a ninja is his dream. Jutsu require that he is vocal." Kiko said as she looked at Naruto sadly.

"Not all jutsu, true he can't use ninjutsu, or genjutsu but he can still use taijutsu and kenjutsu." Neko said.

"Still, Naruto, I'm so sorry my boy. You throat..." The doctor began.

Naruto paled before he looked down.

_"I can't talk, I'll never talk. I'm mute..."_ Naruto thought, shell-shocked.

Naruto then looked at the three with determination.

Naruto made an action of writing.

"Right, I'll go get something." The doctor said as he left the room and soon returned with a notepad and a pencil.

Naruto then wrote in the notepad and gave it to Neko.

"Neko, can you help me get into the library, they won't let me in alone." Neko read.

"Count on it." Neko replied.

Naruto wrote another note and gave it to all three.

"I once read something that there was an age before the global disasters where ninja did not have chakra; they used skill, stealth and technique only, no fancy moves, just the right gear and the knowledge to use it right." Neko read as she understood immediately.

"You want to see if there is anything on this in the library." Neko replied.

Naruto nodded.

"You taking this awfully well." Kiko said with a small sad smile, seeing Naruto hadn't given up.

Naruto wrote again.

Neko read it. "A ninja needs not be able to speak."

Neko nodded before helping Naruto out of the bed.

"It's Saturday so we can get right to it and have you good to go by Monday. Let's get you back on course; after all, it's just a small setback for you, this flesh wound." Neko said smiling behind her mask.

Naruto nodded as Kiko and the doctor left the room smiling followed by Neko and Naruto.

**Library**

"Get lost you demon, this library is for humans only, not for your kind." The librarian said as she snarled at Naruto until she felt a ninjato under her neck.

"He can come in because the Hokage has allowed it. You will never throw him out again or you will meet your end by my blade. Are we clear?" Neko threatened.

The woman nodded to Neko in fear as Naruto continued into the old part of the library.

Neko joined him and the two began looking through scrolls and tomes on ancient history and ninjutsu.

Naruto pulled out a large tome and brushed the dust off it.

The book was black in color and had an emblem of three pairs of red lines, each over top of a single line. The Kanji on it said Arashikage clan, history and regiment.

"Arashikage Clan huh? Interesting." Neko said as she pulled out another book.

Naruto sat down and began reading the book at the Arashikage clan and found it to being history of the clan along with instructions for hand to hand styles, and weapons training styles and various other instructions on the clan's ninja arts.

The book that Neko had pulled out had a star with a set of stripes going out from the right, the stripes were red white and blue and in the centre of the book was a gold shield with a black eagle head on it.

She read the name. "Hm, G.I. Joe. What a strange name." Neko said as she sat across from Naruto and began reading as well.

Hours passed as the two came across a single figure in both books.

A ninja clad in black with swords crossed on his back with a visor of some sort on his mask where his eyes should be.

"Hebi no me. Snake Eyes. A ninja of the Arashikage clan and a war hero, his true name is unknown. He was framed for the murder of the Arashikage clan's hard master but eventually cleared his name, becoming the new hard master. Snake Eyes was also a member of G.I. Joe and a Ninja Master. He was the sensei to two students. Kamikura and Jinx, huh it also says he was mute, that his throat was damaged severely and could not talk." Neko read.

Neko looked at Naruto whom was staring intently at the image of Snake Eyes.

Neko smiled. "I think I see Snake Eyes right in front of me." Neko said as Naruto's head shot up, looking at her before looking both ways and behind him.

Neko chuckled at the child's antics.

"He's not around us. It's ironic that you can't speak and neither could he. You were looking at his picture rather intently. If I didn't know any better, I might say that you intend to take his mantle as the new Hebi no me. The new Snake Eyes." Neko said smiling.

Naruto looked back at Neko and smiling and nodded.

"Then we have work to do. First things first, appearances. We're getting you an ANBU grade suit in Snake Eyes' image. Here I'll rent the books." Neko said as Naruto nodded.

The two left the isle and checked out the books before leaving.

Naruto bowed in thanks and was about to head home before Neko grabbed his collar.

Naruto looked at Neko curiously.

"You not living in that rat's nest anymore Naruto, Gekkou already packed what little you have, we're taking you in whether the council likes it or not. Now come on." Neko said as she led Naruto back to her and Gekkou's house.

The two arrived just as Gekkou was cooking dinner. He looked to see Naruto and Neko before she took off her mask.

"Welcome home Yugao and Naruto." Gekkou smiled as he dished out soup into some bowls.

Naruto bowed his thanks.

"Hey Gekkou, tomorrow, can you get Naruto sized for a ninjato while I take him to Higurashi to get sized for new armor. We found something that fits Naruto's situation like a glove." Yugao asked.

"Sure thing, what'd you find?" Gekkou asked.

"Books on a clan from the old age, it's called Arashikage and we found a ninja in their ranks who like Naruto was mute, so I figured, bring back his code snake since his real name is unknown." Yugao said smiling as they all sat at the table.

"So Naruto intends to take up the name?" Gekkou asked.

Naruto took out his note pad and wrote.

Yugao and Gekkou read it.

"Naruto died with his voice. I'm Hebi no me. I'm Snake Eyes now."

"Hmm Snake Eyes eh?" Gekkou asked as he looked at Naruto and saw he no longer had the eyes of a child but the eyes of a constant persistent gaze.

"You do have the steely gaze of a serpent. So Snake Eyes it is then." Gekkou said smiling.

"Then tomorrow, all the crap that the academy started, ends. Tomorrow, Snake Eyes will raise again and with him the rebirth of the Arashikage Clan." Yugao said smiling.

Naruto nodded with his now steel gaze.

* * *

><p>Alright here is the harem and their future code name<p>

Tenten= Jinx

Kin= Scarlet (I know that Scarlet is a red head and Kin was a black haired girl)

Yugito= Cover girl

Hana= Mutt

Samui= G.I. Jane

that's it for now I might add more later.

* * *

><p>I figure out who is going to the rendition of Cobra<p>

Orochimaru= Cobra commander

Kabuto= Dr. Mind Bender

Karin= Baroness

Sasuke= Fire Fly

Itachi=Storm Shadow

Gato= Destro

Sakon and Unkon= Tomax and Xamot

Madara Uchiha= Serpentor


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Silence is golden**

* * *

><p><strong>Snake eyes communicating,<strong> Regular people talking

* * *

><p>It's been a good four years for Snake-Eyes, aside from getting his throat slit and losing the ability to speak that is. He received training by an elite jounin and an ANBU Black Ops operative in kenjutsu and assassination. This came at the cost of going to the academy with kids his age but the hokage allowed him to be trained by Gekkou and Yugao after Sarutobi learned that Naruto's education was being sabotaged by many instructors at the academy. He began to picture Gekkou and his girlfriend Yugao as the parents he never had already. Yugao had just gotten him sized at Higurashi for his new suit the other day. The suit was relatively easy to make and so it only took a day.<p>

Now Snake-Eyes was standing decked out in a black skin tight synthetic metal thread suit line with rubber on the interior for both protection and to prevent raiton jutsu from being of extra threat all complete with a face mask covering his entire head.

The suit also had grey along the sides of the torso and grey along the arms except the elbows and fingers and had the Arashikage Clan symbol on the right shoulder. It had black shinobi combat pants with plenty of pockets for his kunai, shuriken, and boomerangs along with smoke pellets. He had a single Ninjato sheathed on his back as well as a slitted visor over his eyes, thus completing the look of his predecessor, the previous Snake-Eyes.

**((Basically it's Snake Eyes' mixture of his costumes from GI Joe Resolute and GI Joe renegade.))**

"Well you certainly look ready to be a ninja." Yugao said as she looked at Snake Eyes smiling.

Snake looked over to her and placed his hand on his chest and then saluted.

"I'll be handing in the adoption forms today, and Gekkou and I decided to get married. So yes I'll glad to be called your mother Snake-Eyes." Yugao said kindly.

Behind the counter a man just stared wide eyed.

"Even still, it's hard to believe that he's that Naruto boy, after the injury and now taking up his new name, his new suit and training. I can't even recognize him." Mr. Higurashi said shocked.

Snake-Eyes looked at him and planted his fist against his chest and nodded.

"He says he aims to please." Yugao said.

"You can understand him?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah, we sort of invented a way to communicate." Yugao said as she paid for Snake Eyes' equipment.

"Well it looks like he's set. He's silent, he's trained, he's armed and he's deadly. With all those shuriken and kunai and of course his Ninjato, he's armed for war." The man said.

Yugao nodded then looked at her son.

"Well class starts in 15 minutes, think you can make it? Here your note." Yugao said as she gave a scroll to Snake Eyes.

Snake-Eyes gave a quick nod and left the store, jumping up onto the roof before disappearing towards the academy.

Snake-Eye ran across the roof tops jumping from building to build, he didn't have to worry about ANBU coming after him as his new parents warned the ANBU and gave his description. He even saw a few of the nearby ANBU nodded at him. It seemed they all knew that he intended to bring back the Arashikage. Soon enough he was at the academy and walked in the entrance with the other students watching him curiously.

Snake Eyes ignored them all until an annoying voice sounded out from behind him.

"Hey black guy! Stop trying to act cooler than Sasuke-Kun! Hah what a freaken loser." A pink haired girl that acted more like a banshee than a ninja hopeful taunted.

He quickly turned around and looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" The girl asked.

Snake-Eyes just stared at her.

"Knock it off, you're creeping me out." the girl tried get him to stop as she was now frightened.

He continued to stare at her. The girl screamed in fear and ran away towards the Girls bathroom.

Snake-Eye shook his head in amusement and continued on his way to the class room while everyone around him bust out laughing. Five minutes later he found his classroom. He opened the door then walked into the class room. He quickly made his way to his desk and sat down before pulling out a book and began reading until class began.

A few minutes' later students began entering and sitting in their places, everyone noticed him and began to stare at him. Snake-Eyes could hear their whispers as they talked about him.

_"Who is that guy?" _a boy asked to no one in particular.

_"He looks kinda cool." _A girl whispered to her friend.

_"Why is he sitting in the loser's old seat?" _a blond hair girl asked another girl sitting next to her.

_"Why is he so quiet?" _an extremely large boy asked a boy who was sleeping with his head on his desk_._

Finally a student got up and walked towards Snake-Eyes. The boy stopped a foot away from him. Snake Eyes just kept reading all the while ignoring the boy.

"What are you doing dope? Trying to act like a real ninja, everyone knows here that you're just a talentless loser orphan, so why don't you give up before you embarrass yourself." The person said arrogantly.

Snake-Eyes ignored the person and kept reading.

"Don't you dare ignore Sasuke-Kun!" the pink haired girl from before howled out like a howler monkey as she tried to punch him in the back of the head, key word is tried.

Snake-Eyes grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder and slammed her down on a desk hard and smashing the desk. He then kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall then sat back down and resumed reading his book again.

"Damn, didn't see that coming." A feral looking guy with red marking tattoos on his cheeks said smiling.

"The guy has some skills it seems." A pineapple haired kid said before going back to sleep.

Then the teacher came in to the room and saw the damage.

"What happened here?" The teacher asked in alarm.

"Iruka-sensei, he attacked me and Sasuke-Kun without warning." The pink haired girl pointing at Snake-Eyes she lied through her teeth as she whined.

"Bullshit Sakura! You attacked him, both of you guys did and he defended himself." The feral boy said in Snake eyes defense as did a number of male students who nodded their heads in agreement.

Alright then, Sakura and Sasuke, the class claims against you both, detention after school for the next three weeks. Now then you, who are you?" Iruka asked as he looked at Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes handed Iruka a letter. Iruka read and his eye widened.

"Naruto? W-What happened to you?" Iruka asked causing the class to go wide eyed.

Snake-Eyes made a slit movement across his throat and then nodded his head acting like he was talking.

"Vocal cords have been slit. He can't talk." The pineapple kid said out loud causing the class to look at Snake Eyes with wide eyes.

Snake-Eyes then wrote something down on a note pad tore the paper off and handed it to Iruka.

Iruka read out loud. "I am Naruto Uzumaki no longer. From now on, I am Hebi no Me, Snake-Eyes. And I will work in the ways of the old ninjutsu before chakra ever existed. I will be a master of stealth skills and techniques. I will be an assassin and I will bring back the Arashikage Clan."

Iruka looked at Snake-Eyes wide eyed and nodded.

"Alright then, Snake Eyes it is then. Everyone, Naruto no longer exists. This is Snake-Eyes." Iruka said as he went to the teacher's desk followed by his assistant Mizuki.

As they went through the lectures, whenever Snake-Eyes was asked a question, he's write down his answer on the board. He was able to perform a henge but usually preferred not to as chakra use gave away position. When asked to describe himself so that the class knew his changes, Snake Eyes wrote on the board.

"**I am Hebi no Me, Snake-Eyes to simplicity. My likes are Kenjutsu and Taijutsu as my Okaa-san, Yugao Uzuki and my Otoa-san, Gekkou Hayate. I like training with the ANBU, perfecting my sword skills and martial skills. My hobbies are training and practicing stealth and reading. I have no dislikes as of yet. My dream is to rebuild the Arashikage Clan**." Snake eyes wrote.

Everyone looked at Snake-Eye, shocked that he had changed so much from the loud mouthed Naruto to the silent and mysterious Snake-Eyes.

"Well that's all the questions for today, now then, on to the training yard for target practice." Iruka said smiling at the class as Snake-Eyes bowed and went to the door with the rest of the class.

Once outside, the students lined up with the teachers off to the side.

One by one the students went up to take their shots while Snake Eyes stared at them.

Soon, Sasuke's turn came up and he hit all the targets. After that, Sakura came up and hit half the targets and soon after Snake-Eyes came up.

He threw 5 shuriken and nailed all five targets at the same time with bull's eyes. Snake Eyes then turned before spinning back at the targets and threw a crescent shaped shuriken and it went past the last target.

"What was that dope? You lost your sight as well dobe?" Sasuke taunted before he was cut off as the boomerang came back and sliced through the target before coming back to Snake Eyes who caught the weapon and sheathed it in a single fluid motion.

"Whoa..." Kiba said in total awe at the display.

"Uh right then, Sasuke has second place for hitting all the targets and Snake Eyes has first place for hitting all the targets, dead centre and also the surprise attack." Iruka said.

"What?! There's no way that loser is better than Sasuke-kun, he had to have cheated I mean how did that shuriken come back like that? It's impossible!" Sakura shrieked.

Snake-Eyes gave a note to Iruka.

"The note says that Snake-Eyes used a weapon called a boomerang. In the ancient world, it was used on a continent that was once called Australia and it was designed to return to the thrower if thrown properly." Iruka said.

"Well then he should show Sasuke-kun how to use it as he could use it way better than that loser!" Sakura shrieked liked a useless fan girl.

Snake-Eyes walked up to her and made a talking act with his left hand and then a mouth closed sign the same way.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Sakura screamed.

Snake-Eyes nodded his head.

"Loser!" Sakura screamed as she went to punch him.

Snake-Eyes grabbed her fist with his right hand. He then twisted it to the left, breaking it. He then punched his left fist into her elbow, snapping her arm in two and then round house kicked Sakura in the chin breaking her jaw, sending her spinning off her feet and crashing to the ground.

Iruka just sighed. "I'll gather her up, everyone continue to the sparring ring while I tend to Sakura. Mizuki, can you start the spars?" Iruka said.

"Sure thing Iruka, Everyone right this way." Mizuki instructed.

Once there, everyone did their spars with exception to Sakura whom was out of commission for the next three weeks.

Next up were Snake-Eyes and Sasuke Uchiha.

Snake-Eyes slipped into his standard Arashikage taijutsu stance, The Kage Dageki*. **((Shadow Strike))**

Sasuke slipped into the Uchiha stance. Intercepting Fist.

The two slowly circled each other, each keeping their guard up.

"You might as well give up mute. You'll save yourself the embarrassment." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Snake-Eyes didn't react. Aggravated, thinking that he was ignoring him, Sasuke charged at the black clad masked ninja and tried to throw a punch only for Snake-Eyes to grab Sasuke's fist and forced it to the side. Snake-Eyes then triple round house kicked Sasuke in the chest, next the chin and lastly the forehead sending Sasuke crashing to the ground.

Growling Sasuke jumped up and tried to kick Snake-Eyes only for Snake-Eyes to drop kick him in the chest and then axe kicked him on the chest after he fell to the ground.

Snake-Eyes shook his head at Sasuke and turned to leave when Sasuke jumped up again. Blinding by his anger he did a familiar set of hand seals.

"No he isn't actually going to do that?!" Iruka panicky thought.

"Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke roared, breathing out a massive fireball at Snake-Eyes.

Snake-Eyes didn't look back as he jumped and back flipped over the fireball, landed behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned only for Snake Eyes to punch him in the stomach, hard causing him to fall to the ground. Snake Eyes drew his sword and a kunai knife and crossed them at Sasuke's neck in scissor fashion ready to kill him without a second thought if Sasuke was willing to try that again. Snake-Eyes glanced at Iruka before he looked down at Sasuke whom was livid at his defeat.

"Snake-Eyes wins the match by defeat. Points are docked from Sasuke. This was a Taijutsu match not ninjutsu also for the attempted murder of a comrade." Iruka firmly said.

Snake-Eyes released Sasuke, sheathed his sword and knife before leaving the ring. Sasuke glowered at him.

_"How the hell did the dope get so strong? I deserve that power. Dammit I am an Uchiha, only I should have that type of power and skill." _Sasuke thought angrily.

Soon after that came the jutsu portion of the test. Snake-Eyes needless to say tuned most of it out until his name was called. Walking into the room, Snake-Eyes saw Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright Snake-Eyes, now all who have to do is a henge, a replacement jutsu and a clone jutsu." Iruka said.

"Uh, Iruka, since he can't speak, how is he going to?" Mizuki asked but was answered when the Yondaime walked up and punched him in the head before vanishing in a plume of smoke and then Snake switched with Mizuki.

"Heh, Morse code hand signs." Iruka answered. "Alright, Snake-Eyes you pass, I'm going to guess that it was your parents who taught you the shadow clone jutsu." Iruka said handing a Konoha head band over to him.

Snake-Eyes, quickly tied the band to his left bicep before leaving. He walked up the steps and sat at his usual seat before drawing his sword and a sharpening stone before going to maintain his sword.

Iruka and Mizuki then came out and announced him passed.

"Alright, teams will be announced tomorrow." Iruka said.

"One thing though Iruka-Sensei, How the hell did the dope get so good?" Kiba asked arrogantly.

"The teachers have been purposely sabotaging Snake-Eyes' training, now however as you saw while only in a short time, he has proven himself a prodigy given that his parents see this and not for reasons unknown a scapegoat." Iruka said.

"For what?" Hinata asked curiously.

Iruka looked at Snake-Eyes who nodded. Telling the scared Chunin that it was okay to tell them the truth or at least partially.

"Snake-Eyes was born on the night of the Kyuubi attack; most people in the village believe that this isn't coincidence and that he is the Kyuubi reborn. They fail to realize though is that if Snake-Eyes was the Kyuubi, we would all be dead years ago. Now then go get ready for tomorrow, tomorrow you meet you teams." Iruka explained to the class before dismissing them.

**Alright here is the harem and their future code name**

**Tenten= Jinx**

**Kin= Scarlett (I know that Scarlet is a red head and Kin was a black haired girl)**

**Yugito= Cover girl**

**Hana= Roadblock**

**Samui= Helix**

**That's it for now I might add more later on.**

* * *

><p><strong>I figure out who is going to the rendition of Cobra<strong>

**Orochimaru= Cobra commander**

**Kabuto= Dr. Mind Bender**

**Karin= Baroness**

**Sasuke= Fire Fly**

**Itachi=Storm Shadow**

**?= Destro**

**Sakon and Unkon= Tomax and Xamot**

**Madara Uchiha= Serpentor**


	3. Snake-Eyes Bio

**Snake-Eyes**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki/Snake-Eyes Arashikage**

**Serial Number: 012607**

**Aliases: the Silent Master, Hebi No Me**

**Blood type: B**

**Date of birth: October 10**

**Place of birth: Konohagakure**

**Species: Jinchūriki (Kyūbi)**

**Parents: **

**Biological Mother: Kushina Uzumaki (Confirmed)**

**Adopted Mother: Yūgao Uzuki **

**Biological Father: Minato Namikaze (Suspected)**

**Adopted Father: Hayate Gekkō **

**Siblings: None**

**Clan: Uzumaki (Former), Arashikage (Current)**

**Kekkei Genkai: Uzumaki Longevity**

**Ninja Rank: Genin**

**Known teachers: Yūgao Uzuki, Hayate Gekkō, and the Hard Master**

**Chakra Control level: High (believed to be around Jōnin level)**

**Speed: Upper Chūnin **

**Fūinjutsu: Beginner**

**Genjutsu: Unknown**

**Kenjutsu: Jōnin**

**Ninjutsu: Unknown**

**Taijutsu: Jōnin**

**Threat Level: B-rank**

**Biography: Originally named Naruto Uzumaki, he is a highly skilled genin that was rendered into a mute by some unknown causes at an earlier age in his life. He disappeared for four years under the protection of his adopted parents only to remerge as Snake-Eyes and almost immediately taken under the tutelage of the Hard Master. He has quickly progressed at record breaking speeds that have alarmed many members of the Konoha government. He is considered extremely dangerous despite his lack of experience.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Hard Master**

* * *

><p><strong>Please forgive me for any mistranslations when I use Japanese. All I had to work with was Google translate.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>How dare that orphan loser lay his filthy peasant hands upon me, a member of the mighty Uchiha clan! It's was only a fluke that he's been able to defeat me in our spar.<em>" Sasuke quietly seethed after his defeat at the hands of Snake-Eyes as he tore through his clan's compound.

It was bad enough that while everyone that passed the final exam would be off training during the four week break trying to get stronger while he was stuck at the academy serving out his three week long detention with Sakura but the fact that the dope had managed to defeat him just humiliated him. To make it worse some old fool by the ridicules name of Hard Master had taken over the academy earlier that morning and was reviewing all the graduating students past test results for discrepancies in their scores.

"Doesn't matter what that old fool does, the people will force the Hokage to make me the Rookie of the year like worthless sheep that they are." Sasuke arrogantly commented not fully grasping the influence that the Hard Master had over the village.

He stopped in front of the main building inside the compound. The building itself was considered the citadel of the Uchiha stronghold as the building was made entirely out of stone instead of the typical wood found throughout the village save for the Hokage Tower. Deep inside the proud building was the clan vault that held Sasuke's object of desire.

"_Soon I will have the power that rightfully belongs to me._" Sasuke thought to himself as he barged into the building.

After thirty minutes of searching the various treasure rooms that were filled with spoils of past conquest dating back hundreds of years before the founding of the Hidden leaf village. However he passed all of them without a second thought until he stopped at an armor stand which held a copy of the Uchiha clan's most prized position.

The costume itself was a winter camouflaged uniform with a matching sky mask. What made it so special was that it was the standard clothing of the clan before they migrated south to the present day Land of fire. Over time however the clan decided that only the eldest child of the clan head would be allowed to wear the costume on missions and such. However since Itachi was now a wanted S-rank criminal for wiping out their clan, Sasuke believed that it became his by line of secession regardless of what the Clan's laws stated. He quickly changed into the ancient uniform leaving only his head uncovered. He silently stared at the mask for a few seconds as if he was contemplating his actions.

"I Sasuke Uchiha swear upon the graves of my clan that I will restore the Uchiha clan to its proper glory! This I command as Firefly!" the newly christened firefly yelled out before placing the mask over his head before he let out a maniacal fit of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake-Eyes quietly mediating as he waited for team placements. He wasn't wearing his headband believing that the metal plate would give away his position in a fight. But on his right shoulder was a red version of the hidden leaf symbol. Sitting on the other side of the classroom was Sasuke Uchiha who was now calling himself Firefly was glaring at him with great distain not like Snake-Eyes cared what the Uchiha thought about him. The Uchiha fangirls that managed to pass the genin exam were silently whining to each other that their precious "Sasuke-kun" had covered his face and where blaming Snake-eyes for this travesty in their eyes. Just then he perked up as he heard two people running down the hallway as if they were in a race. Five seconds later Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka burst into the back door trying to be the first one into the class room.<p>

"I'm first!" Both of them yelled out in unison as they continued to fight each other in the doorway.

Just then Iruka came in only to find the two girls arguing with each other while the class just looked on with some interest. He let out a painful sigh of annoyance at the pathetic sight in front of him. Both girls had great potential in them it was being squandered away by their zealotry to the Uchiha prick. Out of the two girls Iruka believed that Sakura was the worst of the two. Ino at least had some skills outside the basic academy jutsu. Sakura however was just a plain embarrassment to the Konoha shinobi education system. While he was all for giving civilian children a chance to become a Ninja they should at least try and prove that they are worthy to join.

"_Thank the almighty log that I will never have to deal with those two ever again after this._" Iruka thought to himself as he watched the pathetic display being shown to him.

After three minutes of watching the two girls dragging the title of Kunoichi through the mud like it was worthless. He silently began to the hand signs for his head enlargement jutsu that he developed for when the class he was teaching was out of control.

"WILL YOU TWO SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Iruka roared as his head swelled up ten times its normal size.

The two girls quickly fell silent and did what they were told. They were not used to being yelled at by Iruka.

**((Okay I'm skipping the entire Iruka speech and most of the team placements.))**

"Team Seven under the command of Kakashi Hatake will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai Shimura." Iruka read off of a list.

He paused for a second at the mentioning of councilman Danzo's last name. The last time Iruka checked Danzo didn't have any living relatives that he was aware of. He quickly shrugged it off as an overlooked fact before continuing down the roster.

Snake-Eyes silently waited for his name to be called out. He was just thankful that he wasn't placed on the same team as Sakura or Sasuke as he would most likely kill the both of them. After Iruka called the last of teams he was confused as to why he wasn't placed on a team like the others and was about ask about it when Shikamaru beat him to it.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, why wasn't Snake-Eyes placed on a team?" the lazy Nara asked while wondering the possible answers.

"That's because Snake-eyes has been apprenticed off to Hard Master-sama." Iruka answered with some awe in his voice.

Just then a single man opened the door and entered. His clothing made looked more like a samurai than a Ninja. He was blind in his left eye with a scar running diagonally across his face. His hair was completely buzzed off. He had a two piece mustache adoring over his upper lip.

"I'm looking for the one known as Snake-Eyes." The man spoke with great authority in his voice.

Snake-Eyes silently got up out of his seat and stood where he was waiting for his first orders from his new master. The Hard Master quickly looked over his new student as if he was appraising a piece of furniture. Snake-Eyes remained calm as the lessons that his mother taught him appeared in the forefront of his mind.

"Very well then Snake-Eyes meet me at the entrance to training ground forty-four in three hours." Hard Master ordered before leaving the room.

Iruka who had went pale when the Hard Master ordered Snake-Eyes to go the second most dangerous training ground in Konoha. He almost felt sorry for the newly minted Genin and wanted to help him but he had direct orders from the Hard Master not to help him. So he could only watch as the former blonde Genin left the classroom with utter silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake-Eyes was sitting in front of the main gate that led into the forest of Death. He had been inside the forest dozens of times before either to hide from the drunken mobs of villagers before he became the silent master as some of the Anbu liked to call him or to train with one of his mom's friends by the name Anko Mitarashi. He seriously didn't know why everyone was afraid of this place it wasn't that bad once you know the three golden rules of survival in the forest. Rule one, Stay close to a drinkable water source. Rule two do not eat anything that grows out of the ground unless you know what it is. Rule three; be aware of your surroundings at all times. Just then the Hard Master appeared via the shunshin technique.<p>

"So you arrived within the time limit that set up, did you? Good Now let's get this straight Snake-Eyes Arashikage, I expect you to give it your all during training and if I believe you're not taking the training seriously then I will personally send you back to the academy." The Hard Master threatened his new pupil.

Snake-Eyes quickly nodded his head in agreement. He had no intention of holding back as it wasn't in his nature unless he had to. For example during his spars with other people he would intentionally hold back unless he wanted to kill him.

"Very good, now then you are to report to me at six o'clock in the morning sharp every day during the weekdays and during the weekend you will have to yourself unless told otherwise." The Hard Master spoke explaining the schedule to his apprentice.

Snake-Eyes's eyes widen underneath his visor at the ridged time table being placed upon him. But he knew that the man in front of him was his sensei now and that he had the authority to make the schedule as saw fit. So with some reluctance he nodded his head in understanding.

"Excellent now follow me, my young student." The older ninja ordered as he began walking away towards the Hokage Mountain.

Snake-Eyes quickly followed the man wondering where he was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake-Eyes stood in the middle of the dirt road that led to the hard master's personal compound. It was truly amazing sight to behold. While he had been up on top of the mountain multiple times in the past he never went into the forest that resided on top of it. While he figured that there was at least a large body of water near the village that acted like a natural reservoir in case of an ongoing siege. But the lake that he was staring at was more like an inland sea than anything else. He noted the small island that was in the center of the lake.<p>

"I'm glad you can appreciate the scale of this lake, my young student for this will be where you'll train be training until you reach the rank of Jonin." The Hard Master spoke with utter seriousness.

Snake-Eyes turned to face his new master with some surprise as most Jonin sensei stopped training their students when they reached the rank of Chunin then it was up to the students to carry on their training on their own. However he did see an advantage of continuing training under the guidance of a more experienced teacher.

"You shall me meet here tomorrow at the time I specified in the training schedule." The Hard master spoke politely before disappearing leaving only an after image in his wake.

Snake-Eyes gave one last look at the island knowing that was where the Hard Master lived and trained in solitude before he left to go home. He needed to get ready for tomorrow and he knew that he needed to get as much rest as he could.

However as Snake-Eyes left the area a being slowly emerged out of a tree that was close to the meeting spot. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds while on his right pinky finger was small green ring with the symbol of 亥 on it. What made him even stranger was the fact that half of his body was pitch black while the other half was bleach white.

"_**Well this is interesting. The Hard Master has taken on the nine tailed fox's host as his apprentice.**_" The black half commented to his other half with some alarm.

"_**Indeed we must report back to Pain-sama and tell him this disturbing news.**_" The white half agreed before the two halves sank back into the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Snake-eyes<strong>

* * *

><p>He was preparing his clothing for his training session for tomorrow when he heard someone knocking on his door to his room. He went and opened it to see his adopted mother Yugao Uzuki standing there with a concerned look on her face. He stepped aside to let her into his room. She walked into room and looked around. Despite the fact that he lived with her and for over four years she never really got used to his Spartan like life style, Yugao simply figured that it had to do with upbringing before they adopted him. There was more to that sure his upbringing had forced him to carefully manage the monthly allowance that he received from the village and the odd jobs that he used to do for the Hokage and for some other people, but the truth was he saving as much money as he could so when he decided to restart the Arashikage clan they would have some money in the treasury.<p>

"How was your meeting with your new sensei, Musuko?" Yugao asked with interested.

"**It was an interesting experience to say the least mother. The Hard Master is placed me on a strict schedule that starts my day at six in the morning**_**.**_" Snake-Eyes answered using a series of hand gestures.

Yugao's eyes widen at the knowledge that her son was to be learning under one of the greatest shinobi in Konoha. Everyone in her generation and the previous generations grew up on the stories about him and his accomplishments. The man was often called the forgotten founder of Konoha in fact the man was so old that when the hidden leaf was founded he was already in his early thirties causing many Konoha citizens to wonder if he a full-blooded Uzumaki as it was the only explanation as to why the man was still alive after all these years.

"I'm proud of you for attracting the attention of Hard Master-sama. I expect you to give it your all while under his charge." She commented with a stern looking.

He simply nodded his head in understanding while thinking that she was hiding something from him. This was to be expected from a member of the Anbu black ops who were often part of covert missions that couldn't be traced back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake-Eyes was at the edge of the lake with thirty minutes to spare. He had changed out of his regular clothing for something more training orientated. He was wearing a sleeveless black karate Gi with dark grey trimming. Around his waist was a black sash that held down his top. His wrist and shins were covered by black cloth warps to prevent the ends of his pants from flapping as he moved around the training ground. On his feet he was wearing black shinobi shoes. Finally covering the lower part of his face and neck was a dark red mask. On his back was a single black and gold Ninjato sword.<p>

**((Watch GI Joe Resolute Web episode Five It will show what Snake-eyes wore when the Hard Master was killed and you get the idea the only difference is that the mask is more like what Kakashi wears. Also the episode will show you what the Hard Master looks like.)) **

Suddenly the Hard Master appeared looking semi-impressed by his student being early. However he quickly suppressed it and began planning the morning exercise.

"_From what I know about Snake-eyes, is that he specializes in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. This gives me an edge over him in the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. But he knows the Kage Bushin jutsu which given his vast amounts of chakra at his disposal could actually kill me if I'm not careful._" The Hard Master contemplated as he watched his apprentice perform his stretches.

Snake-Eyes was silently observing his master trying to formulate some sort of strategy against the aged warrior. However every plan he came up with all ended in his defeat. Knowing this, he finished his stretches and waited for his master to speak. He didn't have long to wait.

"Seeing how where both here let us begin. Your first task is to try to land a single hit on my person, you four hours to do this, starting now." The Hard Master spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Three and a half hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake-Eyes was lying on the ground trying to catch his breath after the last hours of trying to score a hit against his sensei. He had all but given up hope of trying to land a hit on the old man as it seemed that he couldn't get close to the man. However Snake-Eyes still had one last technique left that he had been developing in secret for the last few months. But the only problem was it was incomplete and it left him extremely low on chakra after he used it. He quickly got up as he sensed the Hard Master approaching and got into the stance to perform the technique that he was going to perform.<p>

The Hard Master that Snake-Eyes was preparing for was actually a Shadow clone that the real Hard Master had created in order to catch the mute blond off guard. The Shadow clone stopped at the sight of its creator's apprentice's stance.

"_No, that's not possible, could it? Did Snake-Eyes really start developing the seven steps to the sun on his own?_" The clone thought to itself as it prepared for its own imminent death.

Snake-Eyes quickly launched a swift wave of visible wind at what he believed was the Hard Master. The attack hit right on target only to have the Hard Master explode in a cloud of smoke. Snake-eyes began to breathe heavier as his attack took a lot out of him which left him exposed to attack. The Hard Master seeing that his student had tired himself out quickly shushined behind his tired student ready to end their little game of cat and mouse. Snake-Eyes detecting his opponent was right behind him immediately tried to swing around to launch an attack with his fist only to have the Hard Master karate chop him in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.

The Hard Master looked at the unconscious form of Snake-Eyes with some concern on his face. He faced a difficult situation. On one hand, Snake-Eyes had failed to complete the test that the Hard Master set before him, but on the other hand the young genin had managed to recreate the first step of the seven steps to the sun on his own thus making him a danger to himself and the village. Realizing that he had no other choice the Hard Master picked up his unconscious student and carried him back to his adopted parent's apartment and explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

* * *

><p>The Hokage and the council quietly sat as they waited for the last of the Jonin instructors to pile into the conference room. This was a special occasion for several reasons. The most mundane reason was that Kakashi of all people was actually on time for once. But the most important reason was that multiple heirs to the various clans had been in this graduating class so many of the clan heads wanted to know how their children did.<p>

"So tell me how well the teams do this year?" the third Hokage asked the assembled Jonin in professional voice that left no room for disagreement.

He was quickly displeased to learn that the first six teams failed miserably to pass the test for one reason or another. He however was displeased to learn some of the reason why they failed. He really needed to put stricter screening regulations on the academy to prevent unstable people from joining the academy.

"Team Seven passed, Hokage-sama." Kakashi reported as he flipped a paper in his book before giggling like a pervert.

Almost within seconds of announcing the civilian council was practically screaming with joy that their precious Uchiha would be trained by the last surviving student of their beloved Fourth Hokage. However the shinobi and clan councils were annoyed that the Uchiha brat was being celebrated for passing the genin exam which they believed was too easy to begin with. It took several minutes for Sarutobi to regain order in the room before they could continue.

"Team Eight passed Hokage-sama." Kurenai commented glad that she didn't have to deal with the Uchiha at all.

Team Nine failed, lord Hokage." Anko commented with some disgust in her voice.

Sarutobi let out a painful sigh of annoyance not wanting to know how that team failed. The Hokage turned to his only surviving son Asuma hoping for some good news from him.

Team Ten passed with ease, pops." Asuma spoke as took a huff from his cigarette much to the annoyance of his secret girlfriend.

Sarutobi let out a sigh of relief that they at least got three teams unlike last year were only Team Guy passed. Now he turned to the Hard Master who was quietly sitting in his special chair that was reserved for him when he actually came to meetings.

"Snake-Eyes Arashikage has passed his test however I must ask something of his mother first." The Hard Master politely spoke to the Anbu who standing in the corner with a concealment jutsu over her.

Yugao knowing that her cover was blown quickly dispersed her illusion and humbly approached the third founder of the hidden leaf village and kneed before him. A respect that usually only belonged to the Hokage.

"What is it that you want to know Hard Master-sama?" Yugao submissively asked.

The Hard Master looked at her with one good eye before taking a deep breath as if he was trying to keep something under control.

"Did you teach your adopted son the first step to the seven steps to the sun?" He calmly asked the purple haired Kunoichi.

Yugao was stunned by the question as where everyone else who were whispering amongst themselves at the idea of an Anbu black Ops agent doing something so reckless. However she was innocent as she couldn't even use the first step let alone teach it, in fact the last Anbu agent that even knew six of the seven steps was Itachi Uchiha.

"No, I didn't teach him the first step Hard Master-sama as I don't even know it and I'm sure that no else taught it to him." Yugao admitted.

The Hard Master nodded his head in understanding. That only left one possibility left. The one possibility that made him even more impressed by the young former Uzumaki's skills.

"So someone actually managed to recreate my technique on his own? I'm rather proud that someone actually accomplished it after so long." The Hard Master commented with an amused expression on his face.

The council and the assembled Ninja quickly began talking amongst themselves with renewed vigor.

"The Kyuubi Brat is growing too powerful! He needs to be eliminated before he gets his revenge for what we did to him twelve years ago!" A councilman by the name of Ashikaga Hojo demanded.

He was only met with a swift beheading at the hands of the Hard Master who had taken Yugao's ninjato without anyone realizing it. Everyone looked at the Hard Master with various looks in their eyes. The civilians looked at him with complete fear in their eyes at the display of skill that he had just shown them while the shinobi both active and retired looked on with total awe and respect.

"It's a shame that the idiot had to open his mouth before he thought about the consequences of his actions, wouldn't you agree Sarutobi-san?" The Hard master calmly spoke as he cleaned the blade of blood.

Sarutobi simply nodded his head in agreement at the sight of deceased councilman's body before making the hand gesture ordering the Anbu agents to appear and get rid of the body. The Anbu agents in the other three corners quickly appeared taking away the body to be disposed of without any honors.

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted I will be taking Snake-eyes on as my apprentice full time and if any one of have a problem with that then too bad." The Hard Master spoke before leaving the meeting.

The council who were still in a state of shock did nothing to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

* * *

><p>Ten shadowy figures stood on top the fingers and thumbs of hideous statue. They were the Akatsuki.<p>

"_**This is indeed troubling news to hear, Zetsu. You were right to abandon your post to bring us this information.**_" A shadowy figure with the legendary Rinnegan eyes spoke as he stood on top the statue's right thumb.

"_**So your former Sensei has decided to take on another apprentice. I guess he wants to atone for his mistakes that he made when he trained you eh, Storm Shadow?**_" The second figure on the left ring finger commented to the figure standing the right ring finger.

"_**It matters not who the heretic is, as long as I get to sacrifice them Jashin-sama.**_" The figure on the left index finger commented with fanatical zeal in his voice.

"_**Enough of this worthless banter, we must focus on the task at hand.**_" The first figure demanded from his fellow figures.

"_**We are to leave the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi alone for now. Instead I want you all to focus your attention on gathering more resources for our cause.**_" The figure continued speaking to the assembled group before dismissing them leave him and the figure standing on the right middle finger.

"_**Are sure this is still a good idea to follow, Nagato?**_" The other figure asked in a feminine voice.

"_**Yes, I do Konan. Soon the world will know the true meaning of pain.**_" Nagato answered before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here is the harem and their future code name<strong>

**Tenten= Jinx**

**Kin= Scarlett (I know that Scarlet is a red head and Kin is a black haired girl)**

**Yugito= Cover girl**

**Hana= Mutt**

**Samui= Agent Helix**

* * *

><p><strong>This is who is going to be this story's rendition of Cobra<strong>

**Orochimaru= Cobra commander**

**Kabuto= Dr. Mind Bender**

**Karin= Baroness**

**Sasuke= FireFly**

**Itachi=Storm Shadow**

**?= Destro**

**Sakon and Unkon= Tomax and Xamot**

**Madara Uchiha= Serpentor**


	5. The Hard Master Bio

**Okay here is some Basic Information on the Hard Master.**

**Name: Unknown**

**Aliases: the Hard Master, the Fourth Founder of Konoha**

**Blood Type: B**

**Place of Birth: Uzushiogakure (assumed)**

**Species: Human**

**Parents:**

**Biological Father: Unknown**

**Biological Mother: Unknown**

**Siblings:**

**Sister: Mito Senju nee Uzumaki**

**Brother: The Soft Master**

**Clan: Uzumaki**

**Kekkei Genkai: Uzumaki Longevity**

**Ninja Rank: Beyond Kage Level**

**Chakra Control Level: Kage **

**Speed: Kage**

**Fūinjutsu: Kage**

**Genjutsu: Assumed to be Kage **

**Kenjutsu: Kage**

**Ninjutsu: Kage**

**Taijutsu: Kage**

**Additional Notes: Either flee on sight or Surrender on sight.**


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4: Why We Fight**

* * *

><p>Snake-eyes was quietly walking towards the mission office with the scourge of every genin team resting comfortably in the cradle of his arms. He could never figure out why people hated the mission in the first place. Seriously, all someone had to do was feed Tora a fish laced with some catnip and she became extremely manageable.<p>

As he walked into the room, Snake-eyes suddenly found himself being stared at by everyone in the room. While this was an almost common occurrence for him as rumors of him being the apprentice of the hard master had quickly spread thought out the village, Snake-eyes had the gut feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Snake-eyes I see that you managed to capture Tora again, in record time I might add." Sarutobi commented as took a long puff of his pipe.

Snake-eyes simply nodded his head before handing over the cat to its owner who proceeded to suffocate the still dazed cat to death. He simply shook his head in piety, realizing why Tora ran away as often as she did.

"Now then we have several D-ranked missions for you to choose from." Sarutobi commented as he placed more tobacco into his pipe.

He opened up a scroll that held the details of the various missions. Snake-eyes mentally sighed at the pile of the scroll filled with pointless chores that civilians were too lazy to do themselves. This wasn't what he had in mind when he first became a shinobi. He was about to pick up one that involved painting a large mansion on the eastern side of the village when a messenger came running in with a sense of urgency.

"Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage! We have a situation on our border with the land of hot water!" the messenger spoke in a fit of panic.

This caused the room to break out in heated discussion. Many of the Chunin believed that a remnant group of Yugakure ninja had done something to cause such a reaction while other believed that the problem involved Konoha's militaristic rival Kumo. It took several minutes of strenuous effort on the part of the hokage to regain of control of the room.

"Now then, I want you to calmly explain to me what has happened." Sarutobi ordered in a voice befitting a military dictator.

The messenger gave a scared nod of his head. He knew that he was dealing with the second most powerful man in the land of fire and not some old man.

"We have just received word from Kumo that Team Guy is currently in their custody due to Genin Neji Hyuuga launching an unprovoked attack against a squad from Kumo who had accidentally crossed paths with Team Guy." The messenger spoke nervously.

The aged Hokage let out a tired sigh of annoyance. He should have known better than to give that team a mission that took them so close to the land of Lighting. In his defense, he had honestly believed that Might Guy would have kept his young charge under control, but apparently his faith had been greatly misplaced.

"Someone contact the Hard Master and tell him that I require his negotiation skills." Sarutobi ordered the messenger.

The messenger quickly disappeared using the leaf shunshin technique to carry out his orders. The third Hokage let out another sigh before removing his conical hat and running a hand through his grey hair.

"I'm getting too old for this job." He muttered quietly to himself.

The various Chunin around the room could only feel sympathetic for the man who had survived three world wars and the infamous Kyuubi attack that occurred almost twelve years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake-eyes was walking towards Kumogakure's gates with a look of awe hidden behind his visor. The village was built up in the mountains with sturdy rope bridges connecting the various mountains that made up the village together.<p>

"Impressive isn't, my student? The Hard Master spoke with some amusement at his student's reaction.

Snake-eyes simply nodded his head in agreement as the two approached the front gate. He could tell that Kumo was easily several times larger than Konoha.

"Halt, what is your business here in our village?" A Kumo Chunin demanded with a Ninjato at the ready.

Snake-eyes quickly tensed at the sight of the blade. Memories of his childhood back in Konoha flashed in his mind. While he had mostly gotten over his childhood traumas thanks to Yugao and Gekkou, he still had occasional flashbacks of the unjust punishments that he had endured at the hands of the villagers. It was something that the Hard Master had spent considerable amount of time addressing during their training.

The Hard Master quickly handed his and Snake-eyes' passports over to the guard and quickly explained the situation to the Chunin as to why they were here. The Chunin quickly nodded his head before ushering them into the village.

"Come along, Snake-eyes. I wish to make our presence in village known to Raikage before nightfall." The Hard Master spoke as walked into the village.

Snake-eyes quickly moved to rejoin his master. But he couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

* * *

><p>The Legendary snake Sannin was currently sitting in front of the corrupt despot of the Land of Snow Dotō Kazahana while his subordinates the sound four stood behind him. Dotō on the other hand had his three most powerful subordinates wearing the infamous chakra armor that the land of snow was famous for.<p>

"So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting the legendary Orochimaru?" Dotō asked with a bit of sarcasm.

While he may be powerful, he wasn't arrogant enough to believe that he could challenge one of the legendary Sannin and win even with the help of Chakra armor. So it was in his best interest to play nice with the S-ranked criminal.

"Recently, my spy network has come across some important information that you may find interesting, Dotō-dono." Orochimaru spoke ignoring the disrespect that had been shown to him.

It was simply too risky for him to kill off Dotō and install a puppet ruler as it might tip of both the Akatsuki and Konoha to his plans. His terrorist organization wasn't strong enough to handle either group at the moment.

"Oh really, and what kind of information are talking about Orochimaru or should I say Cobra Commander?" Dotō asked feigning interest in what the Sannin had to say.

Said Sannin gave a sinister smile that would frighten any lesser man, but Dotō managed to suppress his shuddering. It seemed like his little charade was up for the time being.

"I have learned the whereabouts of the rightful heir to the throne of the Land of Snow for starters." Orochimaru spoke with a slight hissing.

Dotō quickly sat up straight at the mentioning of his niece. While he may control the Land of Snow with an iron fist, he still had to deal with a large number of samurai and other subjects still loyal to his deceased brother.

"I see, so what do you want then Cobra Commander in exchange for the information." Dotō asked while gritting his teeth.

Within seconds the two tyrants began a negotiating a treaty that would beneficial to both parties. Finally after three hours of intense negotiations both parties could agree upon in exchange for the information on the location of Princess Koyuki for seven hundred top of the line weapons that Dotō had in storage.

"_Soon, I will make the McCullen name known once more to the world._" Dotō thought to himself as he shook hands with Orochimaru.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Why we Fight Pt. 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Important reminder for story:<strong>_** Demon Talking, **_Human Talking, _a person thinking_, **Snake-eyes "talking", **_**Snake-Eyes "talking" during a flashback**_**, ****A Note from Snake Eyes, [**_**a Note from Snake-eyes during a Flashback**_**.]**

* * *

><p>JōninYugito Nii hid quietly in the branches of a tree that overlooked the training ground that was currently occupied by the leaf ninja that came with the Hard Master. While this wasn't the most thrilling assignment that she had ever been on, she couldn't complain about the payment she was getting for spying on a genin even if that genin was the apprentice to the most feared ninja in the world.<p>

The genin in question was quietly performing a Kata involving the use of the two swords that were generally sheathed on his back. She could tell that the moves that he was performing were extremely difficult at a glance, which was one of the many perks of growing up in a village that specializes in Kenjutsu. However while she could tell that the Kata was difficult, she couldn't recognize it from the various sword styles that her fellow Kumo ninjas used. She figured that he must be winding down his training session as the sun was starting to set in the west.

The Raikage would be very interested in this piece of information, but she couldn't help but wonder why the black clad teen never spoke even when he was being addressed by his superiors. It was almost as if he was too scared to speak.

"_For someone who's afraid of speaking, his motions are extremely precise and deadly_." Yugito mentally told herself as she watched the foreign genin performing several variants of the pushup.

Her cheeks quickly turned a deep shade of red when she noticed that the genin was taking off his top and mask. His torso was extremely well toned for a person his age. He had a four pack that was slowly developing into a six pack. His body was covered in nasty scars that even from a distance she could tell that they were not related to training or from fighting. But really caught her attention was his eyes and hair. His eyes were a deep ocean blue while his hair was a golden sun kissed blond.

Just as she was about figure out how he got all those scars, a very annoying (at least in her's and Ei's opinion) broke her train of thought.

"Hey kitty-kitty, have no fear number eight is here!" a familiar voice yelled out causing her jump into the air out of fright.

She looked down and found the perpetrator standing just below the tree she had been using with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Damn it, Bee! I'm in the middle of a mission from your brother!" Yugito shouted at the eight tailed ox's container with pure frustration.

Bee was perhaps the most idiotic shinobi that ever walked the face of the earth. The only way Bee could possibly be any worse was if he started shouting crap about the spring time of youth while wearing a skin tight spandex suit.

"I _bet the other villages don't have to put with this kind of crap on regular bases._" She thought with a dead panned expression marring her beautiful face.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

* * *

><p>Yugito was kneeling before Ei who was greatly displeased with her mission to covertly watch the hard master's companion being a failure. She didn't know if he was upset about her failing the mission or the fact that his adopted brother had been the cause for her failing such a simple mission. It was in fact so common for Bee to get involved in a mission that if she had a ryō for every time Bee screwed up someone else's mission she would be a very rich woman and be able to buy a fish and milk factory with money still left over.<p>

"So the mission was a failure, damn it. So we only know that the Hard Master's apprentice is a Kenjutsu user and has one of the most insane training regimes in the nations." Ei spoke with a grunt as he sat down.

Yugito bit her lower lip in a moment of confusion. There was two pieces of information that she had left out of her report. She knew it was her duty to report all of her findings to the Raikage but she felt like she would be betraying Snake-eye's trust by telling Ei this information. After thirty seconds of internally struggling between her duty and her morality, she spoke out.

"There's something else, my lord." Yugito spoke in a humble voice not wanting to direct Ei's frustration onto her.

Ei looked from his desk with a curious look. While it was common for shinobi to forget pieces of information only to remember it later, Yugito was often the rare exception to this annoying habit. Which led him to believe that she had deliberately didn't put it in her report.

"It seems that the one known as Snake-eyes is a mute, sir." Yugito commented with some hatred towards herself for divulging this piece of information that had been entrusted to her.

Ei blinked in surprise by this new piece of information. The hard master has taken on a mute as an apprentice. Now that he thought about it, mutes had several advantages over regular shinobi that would come in handy if they were captured or were out on a mission.

"Interesting, go on." Ei spoke pressing for more information.

They needed more information on this snake-eyes incase he became a future threat to the village and needed to be neutralized.

"Also according to Nibi, Snake-eyes is the current jinchūriki for the Kyūbi." Yugito spoke in an even voice.

She remembered her reaction to Nibi's revelation. It was one of surprise and shock for the sudden burst of information.

* * *

><p><strong>Start of a Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yugito was beating the shit out of bee for ruining her mission and for scaring the living day lights out of her. She would not fail a mission because of his lack of self-control or the ability to be subtle when it was required.<em>

"_Ow, ow, knock it off kitty cat! No need to go commando on my ass!" Bee yelled out as he tried to protect himself from the stomping he was receiving from his fellow Jinchūriki._

_However his attempt at rhyming only infuriated her. The fact that he used one of the most annoying nicknames the villagers called her didn't help in the matter._

"_Damn it Bee! How many times have I told you not to call me by that infernal nickname?" Yugito screamed out delivering a flame covered stomp to Bee's crotch._

_Bee's screams quickly went up several octaves from devastating blow to his male pride. Something that was heard all the way back to the village causing every man who heard to instinctively guard his family jewels with their hands._

_After several minutes of continuous beating Yugito calmed down enough to look back at the training field, only to find her target had disappeared. She quickly snarled out, and turned back to Bee who was twitching on the ground in pain. She grabbed him by the hair and hoisted him up._

"_So help me Bee if my target has gotten away, I'll make sure anything that your brother has ever done to you will be made to look like love taps." She threatened holding up a small blue fire ball in her right hand to prove her point._

_It was at this point she felt a gentle tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to find the genin she had been spying on earlier, standing in front of her full clothed. His two swords sheathed on his back but easy to reach at a moment's notice. His arms crossed across his chest signifying that he wanted answers from her._

"_I apologize for spying on you, Snake-eyes, but you are an unknown to our village, and thus we needed to know if you were a threat." Yugito spoke apologetically to the black clad ninja._

_Snake-eyes nodded his head in understanding before pulling out a small notebook and jotting something down. He quickly ripped out the paper and handed it to her._

**[****It's quite alright, Shinobi-san. I would do the same thing if you came to my home village.]**The paper read.

_Yugito was however even more confused by Snake-eyes' action. Sensing her confusion, Snake-eyes wrote down on another piece of paper. He hand it to her, hoping to clear up any misunderstandings about his silence._

This paper read, **[**_**I'm a mute, shinobi-san, so I apologize for not talking.]**_

_Yugito blinked owlishly in surprise. Konoha had seriously allowed a disabled person into their ranks? Either he was really good or they were really desperate to get new recruits. It was at this moment that Bee recovered from his earlier beating to look over her shoulder to read the message._

"_The dude can't talk?" Bee questioned in surprise at the sudden revelation._

_He had been out on a long term training assignment at Turtle Island for the last three months. So he really didn't understand what was going on at the moment or the fact that Kumo and Konoha could be going to war soon if the hard master and the Raikage didn't hash out some sort of agreement between the two villages._

"_Wish I can say the same about you." Yugito muttered as she stared at the genin in front of her._

_He must have had a difficult time trying to survive the Genin academy that Konoha often bragged about during peace summits. Snake-eyes wrote something down a third time, and hand it to her again._

**[****I wish to perform a knowledge transfer justu on you so I can communicate with you easier. Do not worry its mostly harmless and you might get a slight tingling feeling from it. I give you my word that nothing bad will happen.]** The note read.

_Yugito frowned it was obvious that Snake-eyes was trying to facilitate some form of dialogue between him and her that didn't require him writing down everything, but her years as a ninja made her very distrusting of outsiders especially if they came from a foreign village. At the same time, she had the possibility of learning some vital information that could give Kumo an edge over Konoha if war did break out. _

"_**I suggest that you trusted him, kitten."**__ A voice spoke out to her in her head._

_Yugito blinked in surprise, only one other being inhabited her mind besides her. That was the two tailed cat, Nibi._

"_Why should I trust him, Nibi?" Yugito mentally asked her cat like prisoner with some suspicion._

_Nibi for its part just rolled its eyes at Yugito's distrust. Granted, her host had been frequently betrayed in the pass by some of her supposed friends._

"_**He is the host to Kyūbi-sama and like the Kitsune in the stories of old. Once he has given his word he will fulfill it no matter what."**__ Nibi explained as it stretched inside its cage after year long nap._

_Yugito jaw mentally dropped at the surprise revelation from Nibi. The implication alone was a major game changer._

"_Are you sure that he's the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, Nibi?" Yugito asked with some uncertainty._

_It wasn't that she doubted the demon's claim. But all of the evidence that Kumo had gathered after the Kyūbi rampage indicated that the Fourth Hokage had indeed killed the great beast._

"_**Trust me on this, kitten. I been around the Kyūbi long enough to recognize its chakra signature. Also try to remember the one thing that all Kitsunes take pride in besides their shape shifting abilities."**__ Nibi spoke with a purring emanating in its voice._

_Yugito mentally nodded her head in understanding. It made sense in a demonic sort of way. She did remember the various stories about the Kitsunes that the old Buddhist monks that raised her used to tell her when she was growing up._

"_Very well then Snake-eyes I'll let you perform the Jutsu on me." Yugito spoke with some hesitation._

_She wasn't very trusting of people after she had been abandoned by her parents when they learned of the Nibi being sealed in her. The various betrayals she had suffered at the hands of the villagers didn't help gain her trust. She watched warily as Snake-eyes performed the necessary hand signs for the jutsu before he placed his right hand's middle and index fingers against her forehead. A sudden burst of yellow chakra shot out of his fingers and directly into her brain._

_Yugito had to suppress a moan of pleasure as the yellow chakra flood her brain. It felt like she was getting a constant buzz that Samui talked about after a night of drinking. Sometimes it sucked being a jinchūriki as her demonic healing abilities negated any chance of her getting wasted. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity of pleasure the yellow chakra was cut off much to her disappointment._

**"_Can you understand me now?"_** Snake-eyes asked genuinely curious if his jutsu worked or not.

_Yugito had been one of only three people he ever performed the jutsu on. So he was understandably worried that it had failed to work. She looked at him for a few seconds trying to figure out his gestures before speaking._

"_Yes, Snake-eyes I can understand your gestures." Yugito spoke in a relaxed state, but in reality amazed by the Justu he had performed._

_Snake-eyes slightly nodded his head before leaving the training ground to head back to his hotel room to rest. Yugito stared at the retreating Leaf ninja with interest filling her eyes. He had kept his word when he could have simply used the opportunity to damage her mind, not that Nibi would have allowed it. But still he was one of the few people who had ever kept their word to her. He needed closer observation in the near future._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Ei contemplated what he had heard from one of his most trusted Jōnin. This Snake-eyes character was indeed a fascinating person that required more observation. Not only was he the student of the Legendary Hard Master, but he had the ability to use yellow chakra and was the current jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. Was it possibly that unheard of Kekkei Genkai was just now surfacing? It was highly probable given the fact that Snake-eyes was a jinchūriki and it has been recorded that the offspring of a jinchūriki often had strange abilities that were considered a Kekkei Genkai.<p>

Ei leaned his chair back as he thought on how to proceed. While he hadn't inherited his father's fanatical obsession with bloodlines, he still looked for possible clans with Bloodlines or individuals with one to join the village and further strengthen it. The only problem he now faced was the fact that he couldn't make a move towards Snake-eyes as he was a leaf ninja. He spared a glance at Yugito for a brief second almost blaming her for his predicament.

"Yugito, there has been a change in your mission." Ei spoke as he spun his chair around so his back was turned towards her.

Yugito blinked in surprise at her superior's statement. Ei wasn't known for sudden decisions that required a mission to undergo a change. Before she could ask what had changed, Ei spoke again.

"You are to get impregnated by the one known as Snake-eyes." Ei spoke in an even tone, which hid his self-loathing of himself.

While he didn't want to use Yugito like this, it was for the betterment of the Village and it could possibly avoid a war with Konoha. The fact that she was the jinchūriki of the two tailed cat thus making her a tool of the village, gave Ei little comfort. For the first time in years, he found himself questioning his beliefs.

"Lord Raikage, forgive me for saying this but I sincerely doubt Snake-eyes will have sexual intercourse with me at a moment's notice." Yugito commented pointing out a very valid argument.

"You let me worry about that, Yugito. You just worry about getting a bun in the oven." Ei spoke with some authority.

Yugito for her part let out a defeated sigh. She knew that Ei was just looking out for the interest of the village when he gave her this new order. But still it greatly hurt her pride that she had been reduced to nothing more than a baby maker. At the very least she'll have someone that will love her no matter what the villagers say about her.

"_**Cheer up kitten. At least you'll lose your virginity to a hot foxy stud. If it were possible for me to break free from this seal without killing you I would be joining in the fun."**_ Nibi spoke out to her from its prison cell.

Yugito mentally rolled her eyes at her furry prisoner perverseness. Why was she the one that ended up with a perverted demon?

"_**Oh don't be such a sour puss, Cover girl. Look on the Brightside at least you'll have a litter all your own now."**_Nibi countered using the nickname that it host gained following an undercover mission that required her to wear an extremely obscene bikini for a modeling photo shoot.

Ei watched Yugito's eye twitch in annoyance. He knew better than to talk to her when she was communicating with the two tailed cat. He still remembered the last time someone did that and it wasn't pretty to say the least. Whatever the demoness had said, it had annoyed Yugito to no end.

"_Damn it Nibi! I told you not to call me that! It's bad enough that the villagers call me that when they think they're being funny!"_ Yugito mentally roared at Nibi.

Before she could further yell at Nibi, Ei loudly coughed catching her attention. It was obvious that he was just trying to prevent her from destroying his office again.

"If you're done conversing with your demon, I would like you to get out of my office so I can prepare for my next meeting with the Hard Master." Ei spoke letting a little bit of his Killer intent out to drive home the point.

Yugito quickly bowed and shushined out of the office before she invoked the wraith of her Raikage. Besides she needed to get a saucer of milk or two after dealing with Bee earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumo's high security person<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten was silently lying on her prison cot as she cursed her teammate Neji Hyūga for his reckless attack on a team of Kumo genin they happened upon in the land of Hot water. The attack had cost them dearly as Lee and Guy-sensei were currently in the prison hospital being treated for their wounds while she and Neji were currently locked up in cells. To further add insult to injury Neji had blamed her for his failed attack calling her a Jinx to anyone who was assigned to her team. A title she had actively tried to disprove ever since her time in the academy.<p>

"_I'm not a Jinx. I just have really bad luck that's all besides its Neji's fault that we're in a prison cell not mine."_ Tenten thought to herself as she turned her body so she was facing the left wall of her cell.

She suddenly felt something fall out of her pink blouse. She automatically knew what it was as it belonged to her mother who received it as a gift from her dad. The golden locket was the only piece of jewelry she ever allowed herself to wear as it was the only memento she had of her parents. She had been orphaned at the earlier age of three following her mother's death from a broken heart after her father disappeared during an S-ranked mission in the land of Ice. In fact her father's disappearance was one of the main reasons why she became a Kunoichi in the first place.

So far she had failed to find any information on her father as everything about him was classified as vital information to the village's security. The only thing that she managed to figure out was that he was often called the Soft Master.

"_I will find you dad, no matter what."_ Tenten thought to herself as she clenched the locket in her hand.

Just as she was about to go to sleep, she heard the door to her cell open. She looked at the entrance, to find a Kumo ninja security guard standing in the entrance with a look of disdain. She suddenly felt a ping of fear in her heart. Was it possible that the guard had come to rape her?

Despite the numerous treaties about the just treatment of captured prisoners from other villages, it was still common to hear about the cruelty that Prisoners of war suffer from at the hands of their captures. Many have argued that the treaties were worthless as it was nearly impossible to enforce such rules but what they failed to realize was that the treaties actually stemmed most of the cruelty that a captured shinobi faced. Kunoichi had it even worse than the shinobi as they were sometimes subjected to being raped by their captures. This often made defeated Kunoichi commit seppuku in order to avoid capture to avoid such a fate.

"Today's your lucky day, leaf dog. It seems that the Raikage has released you into the custody of the Hard Master. Now get up and start walking." The guard ordered with great amount of disgust in his voice.

It seemed that Fate had decided to give her a respite for everything that she had gone through in the last four weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, people here's part two of the Why We Fight Saga. For those who haven't noticed it i explain it to you guys the best I can. Orochimaru is fighting for power, Neji is fighting for Revenge, Tenten is fighting to find her lost father, Yugito is fighting for recognition from her village.<strong>

**Alright here is ****the harem and their future code names**

**Tenten= Jinx**

**Kin= Scarlett (I know that Scarlett is a red head and Kin was a black haired girl)**

**Yugito= Cover girl**

**Hana= Mutt**

**Samui= G.I. Jane**

**Kurotsuchi= Lady Jaye**

* * *

><p><strong>I figure out who is going to the rendition of Cobra<strong>

**Orochimaru= Cobra commander**

**Kabuto= Dr. Mind Bender**

**Karin= Baroness**

**Sasuke= Fire Fly**

**Itachi=Storm Shadow**

**Dotō Kazahana( The main villian in the Clash in the land of Snow)= Destro**

**Sakon and Unkon= Tomax and Xamot**

**Madara Uchiha= Serpentor**

**Sakura= Zarana**

**?= Zartan**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the members of the New Gi Joe.<strong>

**Kamakura=?**

**Neji= Long Range**

**B= Roadblock**

**Gaara****= Dusty**

**Kiba and Akamaru = law and order**

**Shikamaru****= Lt. Falcon**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you guys go. I'm now looking for a new Kamakura, I just know that it won't be Konohamaru. With Zartan I'm thinking about making it Obito. Also do you think I should add in the dreadnocks?<strong>

**Also Can anyone guess which Video game franchise I unintentionally copied when it came to the color of the chakra?**


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Why We Fight Pt. 3**

* * *

><p>Snake-Eyes sat on his bed in the lotus position as he peacefully meditated over his actions earlier in the day. It was the very first thing that the Hard Master taught him when he began training under him three months ago. Over that time, he had developed the habit of meditating when he was troubled by something or when he was bored and wanted to pass the time. This was one of those times were he was troubled by something or more specifically someone.<p>

The Kumo kunoichi had stirred something inside of him that he never felt before, the closet thing he could relate to it was the feeling of love that he had for his adopted parents. But something else had greatly disturbed him about her. For some reason, that was beyond his reasoning he felt like he could trust her despite the fact that she was likely report everything that he told to the Raikage. He needed to talk to the Hard Master about this emotion that he was feeling right now as it was making it difficult for him to concentrate on his Fūinjutsu scrolls.

Almost on cue, the hotel room's door opened revealing the Hard Master speaking to a girl around Snake-eye's age. The girl wore a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants along with the standard blue shinobi sandals. She wore a dark blue kunai holster around her right leg. Her hair was worn in two Chinese buns that rest on both sides of her head while short fringe-bangs fell over her forehead protector that had seen better days if the blood stains were anything to go by.

"This is where you will be staying for during the remainder of our time here in Kumogakure, Miss Tenten." The Hard Master spoke as he allowed her to enter the room.

Tenten walked in and quickly noticed Snake-eyes sitting on the bed and stared at him for few seconds trying to figure out if she recognized him from somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>_X-X-X_<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten stared at her temporary roommate with a calculating look. He wore a black outfit that was composed of a synthetic suit, cargo pants, gloves, and socks. She noticed that he had a strange hexagram symbol on his left shoulder. She spared a brief glance at a nearby chair that had a combat harness with a sword hanging off of the back of it while a pair of boots sat underneath it. While on the desk was a spiked-knuckled trench knife in its sheath. On the bed was a black mask with a silver visor laying discarded for the time being.<p>

"_He's kinda of cute, especially with those whisker marks on his cheeks. Wait…Whisker marks? I know only one person in Konoha that have those on their face."_ Tenten thought to herself as she realized who the preteen was.

The memories of her time at the orphanage before she started going to the academy flashed in her mind. The memories of a particular spiky blond haired, blue eyed kid who kept on shouting about how he was going to become the Hokage kept on surfacing to the forefront.

"Naruto…Is that you?" Tenten hesitatingly asked the mysterious shinobi.

The mysterious shinobi nodded his head and gave her a small smile before making several hand gestures that confused her. The Hard master chuckled a little bit catching her attention.

"He said that he was indeed known as Naruto Uzumaki at one time, but now he is called Snake-eyes Arashikage." The elderly man spoke as he closed the door behind them.

Tenten narrowed her eyes trying to find the reason why her former playmate would undergo such a radical change. After a few seconds of searching, she noticed a thin scar running across his neck no doubt the reason why he was permanently silent. For once Tenten was actually grateful for the fact that all her time spent studying the human anatomy during her failed attempt in becoming a medical ninja like her idol Tsunade Senju.

"Something must have damaged his vocal cords enough that his healing abilities couldn't fix it." Tenten muttered to herself as she noticed the other changes that Naruto had undergone.

He was almost completely unrecognizable from the Naruto that she remembered from her childhood at the orphanage. The Naruto that she remembered was a loud scrawny runt who would pull some of the coolest pranks on the staff for his harsh treatment at their hands. This Naruto was a silent, athletically built killer that shared the same height as her teammate Neji.

"As you can see, Miss Tenten, you'll be sharing the room with my apprentice. I hope that you don't mind." The hard master spoke gaining her attention once more.

Tenten simply nodded her head in agreement, not really caring that she was sharing a room with a guy as she often had to share a Tent with Lee and Neji while out on missions. She had gotten so used to it that it didn't really bother her anymore.

"Good, now I must take my leave as I have to meet the Raikage again in the morning to schedule the release of the idiot that started this entire mess." The Hard master spoke as he left the room to go get some sleep.

Tenten flinched at the way he described her teammate. Despite the fact that he treated everyone who wasn't from a noble clan like dirt, he was still her teammate and she cared for him. She turned back to face Naruto or Snake-Eyes with a semi-professional expression.

"So, who'll get to sleep in the bed tonight?" Tenten joked in a feeble attempt to establish a bond with her fellow Genin.

Snake-eyes quickly looked at her with a puzzled look before he got up off the bed and walked over to the crouch and resumed his meditations.

"_Well at least, he's courteous enough to allow me to have the bed."_ Tenten thought as a massive sweat drop formed on the back of her head as she stared at the silent ninja.

With an annoyed sigh she walked over to bed and flopped onto the bed to get much deserved sleep after dealing with prisoners who potentially wanted to rape her. So needless to say she was dead tired from a lack of sleep. Within minutes she allowed her exhaustion to overtake her without so much of a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>At the training ground that the Raikage had allowed the Konoha ninja to train on provided that they were watched by a Jōnin of his choosing. Now normally Tenten wouldn't have a problem with it, but seeing how the Jōnin in question was a kunoichi by the name of Yugito Nii that seemed to eye Snake-eyes like a cat stalking a mouse. It made her slightly nervous that the Kumo ninja would try something against him, or something.<p>

"So Snake-eyes, what are we going to practice today?" Tenten asked as she looked at her temporary teammate for direction.

He made several gestures that confused her, as she wasn't familiar with sign language. She let out an annoyed sigh as she began missing eccentrics of Lee and Guy-sensei. She had literally traded a pair of extremely loud and flamboyant ninjas that she could at least understand half the time for a ninja who was always silent.

"He's asking you what you specialize in so he may help you improve your skills as a Kunoichi." Yugito called out from the comfort of her tree branch.

Tenten turned and glared at the Kumo kunoichi with frustration. How on Kami's green earth did a foreigner know what her fellow Leaf ninja was saying when she couldn't make heads or tails on what he was saying?

"I specialize in long range weapons support." Tenten spoke as she pulled a pair of scrolls seemly out of nowhere revealing her two means of fighting.

Snake-eyes shook his head and gently removed the two scrolls from her hand before pocketing them. He made several gestures to the irate leaf Kunoichi.

"He says that while being a long range support ninja is a great thing to be when you have people covering you who specialize in hand to hand combat, you still need to be prepared for when your enemies close the distance and engage you directly." Yugito announced as Snake-eyes summoned a spar Chinese straight sword called a Jian and handed it to the bun haired girl.

Tenten looked at the weapon with widen eyes as she took the sword from Snake-eyes. The sword was absolutely beautiful in her opinion, its handle and scabbard was made three solid pieces of black ebony. The hand guard, pummel and the parts that held the scabbard together were made out of solid brass. She unsheathed the blade, to find that it had been polished to gleaming shine.

While Tenten was busy admiring her new weapon, Yugito stared at her with a look of jealousy. Logically she understand that Snake-eyes was simply equipping his fellow ninja with the necessary tools to survive in this harsh world of theirs, but her emotions just want make her burn the Leaf kunoichi to a crisp for intruding on what she perceived as her territory. The fact that Nibi was calling for her to kill the girl in the most gruesome of matters didn't help, Yugito's psyche.

"So what will you teach me then sensei?" Tenten asked as she placed the sword's scabbard on her back.

Snake-eyes simply responded with several gestures that indicated what he was going teach her. Despite the fact she still didn't understand what he was "saying", she starting recognize several hand signals that was repeatedly being used. They were extremely similar to the universal hand signals that Anbu and Jōnin use while out on stealth missions.

"Snake-eyes said that you'll be learning the proper Kenjutsu and Iaijutsu in the event that your teammates are unable to come to your aid in battle. But first, you must learn how to fight like a true ninja." Yugito spoke as walked over to a bush of Bamboo trees.

She found two bamboo sticks that were the right length to be used as makeshift Shinai. She quickly pulled out her kunai knife and cleanly cut the two sticks. As she put away the knife, Snake-eyes walked up and took the two sticks out of her hands before walking back to his temporary apprentice.

"What are you going with those sticks, sensei?" Tenten asked with curiosity as she watched her fellow genin carefully.

Snake-eyes responded by sticking the two sticks into ground much to the confusion of the two girls with. He then pulled out a pocket knife and several things of boot laces from his right leg pocket on his cargo pants. Tenten watched in confusion trying to figure out why, he would carry around a pocket knife, sure they were extremely use for anything that wasn't related to combat as it rolled several pieces of equipment into one portable device. But such things had fallen out of disuse in favor of kunai knifes which could also be used for hand to hand combat.

He quickly pulled out the three inch blade from the handle and very carefully drilled four holes into a bamboo stick, two at the very bottom of the stick with only two inches the stick being below the two holes, while the other two holes were placed twelve inches above the first two. When he was done he put the blade away, he then ran a shoelace through the top two holes before tying the very end of the lace into a firm knot. From there he carefully began wrapping the shoelace downward towards the bottom holes. When he got to the last two holes he quickly slipped the lace through them before tying off the other end. It was at this point that he handed the makeshift weapon over to Tenten who realized what he was getting at.

Tenten hesitantly took the bamboo sword out of Snake-eyes' hands. The shoelace had been turned into a primitive handgrip which would allow her to hold the stick turned training tool with better control if her hands got covered in sweat. She looked at him thinking that he was going to attack her with his real sword when she wasn't looking, but to her surprise he was simply doing the same thing that he did to the first stick to the other one. It seemed like he was determined not to kill her with his wicked sword. She politely waited for him to finish crafting his own wooden sword so they could begin training. After five minutes of waiting, Snake-eyes approached her with his temporary teaching tool at the ready.

"_Here's hoping that he'll go easy on me."_ Tenten thought to herself as she put the sword in front of her like she had seen in various samurai movies.

Sadly for Tenten she was about to learn the golden rule about how Snake-eyes had been taught by his parents and by the Hard Master. If you weren't giving it you're all, then you aren't learning at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At Konoha<strong>

* * *

><p>Sarutobi let out a sigh of annoyance as he looked at the man sitting in front of him trying to figure out what to do with him. The man wore a simple white Judogi that had seen better days along with a black obi sash tied around his waist. Around his head was a white headband that kept his short black curly afro like hair out of his face. His feet was bare of any shoes, indicating that he was had worn out his sandals a long time.<p>

At first glance one might mistake him for a traveling martial artist vagabond that were extremely common to witness in the land of fire due to its road network that made it the wealthiest nation on the continent. The first was the color of his skin tone it was the dark chocolate color that was more commonly found in the Land of Lighting. The second thing was the fact that he had his eyes close at all times. The old Hokage figured that the man was blind due to some sort of incident.

"So stranger, tell me what brings you to Konoha?" Sarutobi asked trying to keep his distain out of his voice.

Like many people, he didn't hold nomadic people in very high regard as they were often viewed as criminals and vagabonds. The only exceptions to this stereotype were monks, couriers, and entertainers who provided vital services to the common people out in the countryside.

"I'm just here to deliver a message from the Soft Master to the Hokage." The man spoke as he reached for his simple brown bag.

The aged Hokage's eyes widen in surprise at the mentioning of the Soft Master, the man had been missing for years following a bloody battle with dozens of Kumo ninjas during the Third Shinobi World War. The man had left behind a wife and a daughter when he disappeared. The Hard Master was particularly hit hard by his younger brother's disappearance but eventually got over it. Sadly Sarutobi couldn't say the same thing about the Soft Master's wife, the poor woman died only a few months later after learning of her husband's disappearance leaving their daughter an orphan. So to hear that this man tell that he had message for him from the soft master was slightly unbelievable.

"Here it is, I think. Don't worry, I have read it. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to do so anyway." The man spoke as he handed the scroll over to the leader of the hidden leaf.

The Hokage quickly grabbed the scroll and ripped it open to view its contents. The kanji was indeed written in the way that the Soft Master writes. The paper itself was just now starting to darken indicating that it was written fairly recent. He read the message with great amount of vigor.

"_Sorry for being M.I.A. for so long. I've been held in Iwagakure for last decade on my way back. I'll be back soon._" The message stated with a chibi drawing of the Soft Master making a peace sign at the bottom.

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at the drawing on the scroll, the man always seemed to go out of his way to try and brighten everyone's mood no matter the situation. So now at least he knew the reason why the man disappeared twelve years ago. Leave it to Iwa to hold some captive for so long. The council needed to know about this immediately as it would force the several members of the civilian council to return the man's wealth back into his bank account or face severe penalties.

"Thank you for bring this to me, stranger. I would like to extend the offer of several nights stay at one of Konoha's premier hotels to allow you to recuperate from your long journey." Sarutobi politely spoke as he sincerely wanted to reward this man for bring such wonderful news.

The stranger simply nodded his head in agreement, before opening his eyes for the first time in the meeting. The Hokage had to suppress a gasp of shock at the sight of the man's irises being completely clouded indicating that he was blind.

"Please just call me the Blind Master like how the Soft Master calls me. Also do you know where I can find the Hard Master? I need to give him a message from a member of his clan." The Blind Master asked with utter seriousness in his voice.

Sarutobi didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that the man in front of him was blind or the idea that a member of the thought to be extinct Uzumaki clan was trying to contact the Hard Master for some reason.

"I'm sorry to say that the Hard Master is currently out on a mission alongside his apprentice in the Land of Lighting trying to smooth over a diplomatic incident that one of my shinobi has caused." He honestly spoke, by now it was already leaked out to the general population that Konoha might be going to war with another of the five great shinobi nations due to the actions of a Hyūga.

The Blind Master let out a sad sigh at the news of possible war breaking out once more. He had wonder what his native homeland had gotten involved in this time. But no matter, it was no longer his concern what his country does.

"It saddens me that war might break out once more, but we must put our faith in the diplomats that this matter is resolved before the blood of the innocent is shed." The blind master answered somberly as he looked down at his feet.

Sarutobi could only nod his head in agreement at the man's bold and wise statement. It is often says that the innocent along with the truth were the first causalities in war. Hopefully that this war could be avoided at least until it was for the right reason to wage it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here is the harem and their future code names<strong>

**Tenten= Jinx**

**Kin= Scarlett (I know that Scarlett is a red head and Kin was a black haired girl, I will deal with it.)**

**Yugito= Cover girl**

**Hana= Mutt**

**Samui= G.I. Jane**

**Kurotsuchi= Lady Jaye**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the members of the New Gi Joe.<strong>

**Kamakura= Rock Lee**

**Neji= Long Range**

**B= Roadblock**

**Gaara= Dusty**

**Kiba and Akamaru = law and order**

**Shikamaru= Lt. Falcon**

**?=Flint**

**?=Duke**

* * *

><p><strong>I figure out who is going to the rendition of Cobra<strong>

**Orochimaru= Cobra commander**

**Kabuto= Dr. Mind Bender**

**Karin= Baroness**

**Sasuke= Fire Fly**

**Itachi=Storm Shadow**

**Dotō Kazahana (The main villain in the Clash in the land of Snow)= Destro**

**Sakon and Unkon= Tomax and Xamot**

**Madara Uchiha= Serpentor**

**Sakura= Zarana**

**Zetsu= Zartan**

**Kakazu= Major Bludd**

**Nadare Rōga = Wraith**


	9. Weapons Challenge

**Weapons for Hebi No Me**

**Hey there readers, It's me Trooper0007 with a request of help for next chapter. The next chapter is coming along great and will be out soon probably at the end of June or early July. But here's a chance for you guys to have a voice in what weapons the new rendition of G.I. Joe will have in their fight against cobra. That's right Ladies and Gentlemen, I will be introducing firearms into the story and I'm letting you guys choose what weapons they'll be getting. There are some requirements for you guys to follow in order to make it more interesting. Now there are four categories for you guys to give me weapon ideas. Those four catagories are Battle rifle, Shotguns, Submachine guns and pistols.**

**Here are the general rules for the weapons for you guys to follow:**

**The weapon cannot be made after the year 1954.**

**It is not allowed to be able to have fully automatic capability, unless it's a submachine gun.**

**The weapon can only come from the following nations: Germany, Great Britain, Italy, Israel, Japan, and the United States**

**If there is multiple version of the weapon in existence, then you need to be specific as to what model that you are talking about.**

**Finally, I need to be able to research the weapon on the internet. If I can't get good information on it then I won't use it. **

**So there you guys go, I have lay down the gauntlet for you and now I await your responses. Oorah to Ashes. **


	10. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Why We Fight pt. 4**

* * *

><p>Snake-Eyes stared at the defeated leaf Kunoichi that lay in front of him with a look of new found respect in his eyes, not that she would be able to see it with his visor covering his eyes. In the last three hours, he had destroyed any illusions that she may have had about her progression as ninja. In his opinion it seemed like Guy-sensei had her only focusing on her skills as a long range support unit instead of having her work on her short comings. If he had truly wanted to kill her, he could have done so easily on multiple times over due to her inexperience in fighting in close range.<p>

"_Well at least, she was able to learn from her mistakes during our spar."_ Snake-Eyes thought to himself as he walked over to the defeated kunoichi to see if she was all right.

When he arrived, he noticed that, her arms were covered in bruises that he had inflicted on her. He felt a slight tug on his hearts strings at the sight in front of him. He didn't mean to hurt her this badly, but he needed to drive home the point that he was making to her.

"Damn Snake-Eyes, I think you went a little overboard in your lesson with her." Yugito commented as she approached the two leaf ninja.

Indeed, the spar if she could even call it that, had brutal to the extreme in so many ways that she briefly thought that he was going to kill Tenten on several occasions. Even Nibi had been shocked by the ruthlessness that Snake-Eyes had shown towards a fellow leaf ninja. It seemed like the rumors about the Hard Master was true. He really did train ninjas into become S-ranked warriors. It was at this point that Yugito felt a foreign chakra signature appear in her sensory range.

"Snake-Eyes, Tenten, we have unwanted company heading our way." Yugito warned as she got into a defensive stance in the direction that the unknown signature was approaching.

Snake-eyes immediately pulled out his actual sword and got into a defensive stance as he searched for the signature that Yugito warned them about. He almost founded instantaneously as it could easily rival that of a Kage's. His eyes widen underneath his visor as he recognized the chakra signature from anywhere.

"**Stand down, you guys. I know who is coming towards us and I wish to fight him alone." **Snake-Eyes ordered as he put away his weapon.

Yugito looked at Snake-Eyes as if he were crazy, which given the current circumstances was highly possible.

"Are you nuts, Snake-Eyes? Whoever is coming this way is easily a Kage-leveled shinobi and you'll need our help to defeat him." Yugito exclaimed in alarm as the presence came ever closer to them.

If Snake-Eyes had heard her, he didn't show it or acknowledge it as he was completely focused on the person who was coming towards them. As the minutes crawled by, his grip on his ninjatō's handle tightened in anticipation of the fight. However, just before they could visibly see the intruder, Snake-eyes felt the presences disappear only to reappear a few seconds later.

"I finally found you, brother." A cold and collected voice spoke up from behind them much to the alarm of Yugito and Tenten.

The group of ninja quickly turned on their heels to see one of the most feared ninjas in the elemental nations standing before them in all of his glory. It was Itachi Uchiha aka Storm Shadow, the pervious student of the Hard Master before Snake-Eyes. Any bounty hunter or hunter ninja worth their weight in salt would be able to recognize the man that single-handedly wiped out one of the founding clans of Konoha in a single night. The fact that he had achieved the rank of captain within Konoha's Anbu unit at the age of thirteen just made him even more intimidating.

Yugito didn't know what was worse, the thought of the Snake-Eyes, a person that she had slowly come to adore was about to fight an S-ranked criminal on his own, or the fact that Storm shadow had easily infiltrated past Kumo's defensives without anyone noticing. She looked at Itachi or Storm Shadow as he had quickly became known as following his massacre of his clan. He was wearing the all white uniform that had become his trade mark look even before he became Jōnin.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Snake-Eyes. I haven't seen you in five years. I wonder if you have improved any since we last met." Storm Shadow asked as he pulled out a katana from its sheath that was on his back and got into his own defensive position.

Snake-Eyes said nothing as he waited for Storm Shadow to make his move. During his time training under his adoptive parents in his four year absence from the academy, Itachi had taken the time to help train him when Yūgao and Gekkou had to go out on missions. So he knew Storm Shadow's fighting style better than anyone else save for the Hard Master. Leaving him as perhaps the only one right now who stood a chance against him until reinforcements showed up. Heck at this point, Snake-Eyes would even take that annoying rhyming idiot known as the Killer Bee.

Tenten and Yugito stared at the two ninja with growing interest as they waited for the duel to begin. Yugito couldn't help but compare the two students of the Hard Master as they were so similar to each other in every way, but at the same time, they were different. It was like Yin and Yang had been made into two mortal forms on earth with Snake-Eyes representing yin while Storm Shadow representing Yang. She could tell that this would be the start of something big.

At the drop of a cherry blossom from one of the many Sakura trees that inhabited the training field, the two students of Hard Master rushed at each other at full speed. Within seconds, the sound of two swords clashing against each other echoed throughout the valley. Tenten watched in utter amazement as Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow tried to overpower each as sparks began flying off their blades. It was obvious to her that Snake-Eyes was beyond the level of a mere genin in terms of skill, just by the way, he was able to hold off his more experienced and older opponent with brute strength alone.

"Impressive brother, you have indeed improved since the last I have seen you. But I wonder how skilled are you in the duel of the three elements?" Storm Shadow commented as he broke off the sword lock and dashed off into the forests surrounding the training ground.

Snake-Eyes was able to quickly recover from being temporarily knocked off balance and gave chase to the older pupil of his sensei leaving the two girls behind.

"Wait Snake-Eyes, he could be leading you into a trap!" Yugito called out in the hopes of stopping him from leaving to no avail.

"Damn it!" Yugito yelled out in anger as she slammed her right fist into her left hand before turning to Tenten.

"We need to warn the Raikage and the Hard Master about this. There's no way Snake-Eyes can last very long against Storm Shadow." Yugito ordered her fellow kunoichi who simply nodded her head in agreement before popping a chakra pill into her mouth.

The two quickly dashed off towards the village in order to tell their respective leaders what had just transpired. With any luck, they could scramble a small force together and go after the two ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-X-X-X-X-<strong>

* * *

><p>The Hard Master let out a sigh of defeat as he signed the document that would seal the release of Neji Hyūga from Kumo's captivity. If it had been up to him, he would have left the bloody idiot to rot in prison for nearly starting a war between Kumo and his brother-in-law's legacy. Unfortunately, for him it wasn't up to him as the Sarutobi was very clear that he was to save all of the ninja captured by Kumo by any means necessary. Hence, the current situation that he had been put in by the Raikage.<p>

"Its times like these, that make me wish that my homeland was still around for me to go back to." The Hard Master muttered aloud as he watched the Raikage sign the peace agreement.

The Raikage could only mentally agree about missing the former land of Uzushiogakure despite it already being destroyed by the time he was born. The country was at one point called the sixth great shinobi nation despite them being significantly smaller than even the Land of Water is. Their skills in the art of sealing unmatched by all, not even the greatest of today's seal masters were on the same levels of Uzumaki seal user. Sadly it was this very gift that spelt their doom.

"Be as that may, Hard Master-sama. We have an accord now, and I will release the Hyūga after your student has impregnated a Kumo kunoichi of my choosing." E spoke as he handed a copy of the document over to his counterpart.

The Hard Master graciously accepted the document and gently folded it before placing it into outer robe. It was at this moment that the two elder shinobi heard the sound of two people running towards at the office. Thinking that it was a possible assassin, the two men jumped up and got into a defensive stance waiting for the would-be assassins to break through the door at any moment. Only to be greeted by the sight of Yugito bursting through the door out of breath.

"Raikage-sama, The S-ranked criminal known as Storm Shadow has infiltrated the village and is currently fighting Snake-eyes at the training grounds!" Yugito shouted while she tried to catch her breath indicating she came here as fast as she could, while Tenten was hunched over in the lobby on the verge of passing out.

The Hard Master instantly leaped into action and dashed out the door heading towards the ground where his current apprentice was fighting it out with his former apprentice. With any luck, he would arrive before Snake-eyes could be killed by Storm Shadow.

"_I hope that Snake-eyes is smart enough to not to use the seven steps to the sun. He has yet to properly master anything beyond the third step, if he started using the fourth, fifth, six or even attempted to use the seventh then not even the Kyūbi's healing with save him from the damage his body will endure."_ The Hard master thought to himself, as he dashed towards the training grounds as fast as his old body could carry him.

He had promised his grandniece Kushina that he would try to look out for her child and he was going to keep that promise the best he could. The Hard Master would be the first to admit that he had failed miserably when it came to Snake-eyes' early childhood, but he would be dead and forgotten before he allowed Snake-eyes too needlessly through his life away in a battle that he couldn't win. It was at this moment that the E showed up closely behind him with a somewhat red face indicating he was not happy about this entire situation.

"Just what I needed at a time like this, a rogue ninja arrogant enough to sneak into my village and believe they could get away with it." E all but yelled out in anger as he kept up with the older man.

The Hard Master said nothing as he continued running to the battle at breakneck speeds.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-X-X-X-X-<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake-eyes was panting heavily as he stared down his predecessor with a look of absolute hatred. His body was covered in small cuts and other such wounds from the bloody duel he had fighting. The only reason why he had managed to last this long against Storm Shadow was due to his incredible stamina and his unnatural healing abilities. His opponent was not faring much better despite his eight years of experience over him. The white clad ninja had a massive diagonal gash running across his chest while his wrist were cut vertically. The rogue Uchiha's snow white uniform was slowly starting to become blood red as his blood slowly seeped into it.<p>

"I must admit you certainly have improved since we last met. But you are still a long ways away from being a significant challenge for me." Storm Shadow commented as he kicked back Snake-eyes and vanished into the forests with almost unnatural ease.

Snake-eyes quickly got into a defensive position with his sword in front of his body waiting for the inevitable surprise attack that was to come. The forest had changed over the course of the battle from large patches of bamboo to a forest of ancient oak trees that were perfect for a ninja to hide and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Sure enough, a few seconds later several kunai knifes with red ribbons tied through the loop of the weapons came flying at him. He barely managed to deflect them in time.

"Impressive Snake-eyes, it seems that your reaction time and your hearing have greatly improved but you're still no match against someone who has "the ears that see"." Storm Shadow spoke from his hiding place while letting his voice echo throughout the forest trees.

Snake-eyes could only mentally agree with that assessment. Itachi was indeed one of the few people that had the rare gift of hearing that made the Inuzuka clan green with envy to the point of jealousy. In fact, that was one of main reasons why the Hard Master took him on as his apprentice. In combination with his years of experience over Snake-eyes, the genin was at a severe disadvantage of epic proportions. Just then, Snake-eyes felt a sharp stabbing sensation coming from his right arm causing him to look down. He found a throwing knife sticking out of the upper part of his arm. Without even thinking Snake-eyes pulled out the knife and tossed it to the ground only to suddenly feel extremely lightheaded. He quickly fell to his hands and knees as the world began spinning around him uncontrollably.

"You should already be feeling the effects of the poisons that were coated on that knife right about now." Storm Shadow comment from behind Snake-eyes with his ninjatō at the ready.

As Storm Shadow poised to strike Snake-eyes down, he was forced to dodge a flurry of shurikens that had been thrown at him by someone that had the audacity to interfere in the duel of the three elements. Only to notice the symbol that had been engraved into flat side of the throwing star. It was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan meant that one man that even Madara didn't dare cross back in his prime was coming this way.

"It seems that our duel will have to be postponed until another time, Snake-eyes." Storm Shadow spoke in his infamous monotone manner before disappearing into the forest leaving Snake-eyes behind who had passed out from the poison that was coursing through his veins.

A few moments later, the Hard Master appeared to find his current apprentice on the ground. He also spotted a discarded throwing knife on the ground that was no doubt had been laced with poison. Without even thinking, the old man rushed over to his fallen student and checked for a pulse. After a few seconds of searching for one, he found a very weak pulse indicating that Snake-eyes was still alive. The Hard Master let out a sigh of relief at the discovery that his student was still alive.

"_Snake-eyes, you are extremely lucky to still be alive after your clash with Storm Shadow."_ The Hard Master thought to himself as he gently picked up his student before dashing towards the Kumo hospital for medical treatment.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

* * *

><p>Orochimaru sat on his throne as he contemplated his next move in plans to destroy Konoha. He had long since abandoned his quests for immorality and had settled for total conquest of the shinobi nations and the Land of Iron. The weapons that he had acquired from Dotō Kazahana would help with this, but he still needed something that would make his victory absolute. The use of modified chakra virus to cripple Konoha's chakra dependant forces briefly flashed across his mind. That in itself was a problem, as the chakra virus was extremely rare and dangerous to handle. There was also the problem of exposing his forces to the virus as well as there was no known cure or vaccine for the accursed disease. He also had to worry about the possibility that Sasuke Uchiha would become infected. Orochimaru also needed to take into account the possibility that other four remaining shinobi nations quickly moving in and filling the power vacuum that he would create.<p>

"What to do?" the Snake-Sannin thought to himself as pondered on his situation.

"_Attack the other shinobi villages using the chakra virus and you shall be victorious." _He heard a female voice hissing inside his head tell him.

The voice's suggestion about what to do, did make a lot of sense as it not only prevented the other four great Shinobi villages from taking advantage of the opportunity that he had created and it would greatly weaken them for future conquests. However, why stop there? He could attack all shinobi villages and cripple them before they realized what had happen. It was absolutely perfect!

"Soon, the world will know that wrath of Cobra!" Orochimaru loudly proclaimed before bursting into a fit of maniacal laughter that soon filled the halls of his underground bunker.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, here is the harem and their future code names<strong>

**Tenten= Jinx**

**Kin= Scarlett (I know that Scarlett is a red head and Kin was a black haired girl, I will deal with it.)**

**Yugito= Cover girl**

**Hana= Mutt**

**Samui= G.I. Jane**

**Kurotsuchi= Lady Jaye**

**Shizuka=?**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the members of the New GI Joe.<strong>

**Kamakura= Rock Lee**

**Neji= Long Range**

**B= Roadblock**

**Gaara= Dusty**

**Kiba and Akamaru = law and order**

**Shikamaru= Lt. Falcon**

**Kakashi=Flint**

**Darui=Duke**

**B= Footloose**

**?=Shipwreck**

* * *

><p><strong>The people who form Cobra<strong>

**Orochimaru= Cobra commander**

**Kabuto= Dr. Mind Bender**

**Karin= Baroness**

**Sasuke= Fire Fly**

**Itachi=Storm Shadow**

**Dotō Kazahana (The main villain in the Clash in the land of Snow) = Destro**

**Sakon and Unkon= Tomax and Xamot**

**Madara Uchiha= Serpentor**

**Sakura= Zarana**

**Obito= Zartan**

**Kakazu= Major Bludd**

**Nadare Rōga = Wraith**

**Zetsu= Fred the series **

**(?) A special surprise character**


	11. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Recovery and Sinister Plots**

* * *

><p>The Hard Master calmly sat in a wooden chair as he waited for his student Snake-Eyes to wake up. He had to admit that it was more than luck that kept Snake-Eyes alive during his fight with Storm Shadow. After all, Storm Shadow had been at one point considered for the position of Godaime Hokage before he had wipeout his entire clan on the orders of Danzō and his two lackeys. But at the same time he was worried about how Konoha's civilian council would react when they learned that the village's jinchūriki had managed to hold his own against an S-Ranked rogue ninja. He knew that they would simply attribute it to the Kyūbi or to the idea that Itachi had gone easy on the young blonde. At this, the ancient Uzumaki's blood began to boil in frustration and anger at the harsh treatment and criticisms that Snake-eyes had to endure at the hands of the leaf village.<p>

"_Damn it, Sarutobi! I repeatedly told you that civilians wouldn't understand the complexity of Fūinjutsu, but you wouldn't listen!"_ The Hard Master mentally yelled at the third Hokage despite the man not being in the same country as him.

Before the Kyūbi attack, the Hard Master held Sarutobi in a somewhat high regard as the man had successfully led the village through two of the three Shinobi World Wars. But after the man told everyone in the village that Snake-eyes was the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi mere hours after the attack, he had lost any respect that he once held for the man. The Hard Master knew he had no right to criticize the third Hokage for doing what he did as he was simply following the final wishes of the Yondaime Hokage. He also knew that he should have done more for his fellow clansmen when he was growing up, but he had foolishly promised Kushina that he wouldn't interfere until he graduated from the academy. And like all Uzumakis, he kept that promise no matter what.

"How's Snake Eyes-kun doing Hard Master-sama?" Yugito asked as she entered the room with a concerned look on her face.

While she was generally considered the ice queen of Kumo, Yugito couldn't help but worry for her fellow Jinchūriki. Perhaps she was developing genuine feelings for the mute fellow blond.

"Snake-Eyes, will recover soon. The Kyūbi will see to that." The Hard Master bitterly commented as continued to watch over his student without looking at the Kunoichi.

Yugito winced as she heard the Hard Master's tone. She could tell that he was upset about the current condition that his student was in and she couldn't blame him. At the same time, she felt guilty for abandoning him the way she did.

"Don't feel guilty about Snake Eyes' condition, child. He did what he had to and you would have only gotten in the way." The old man gently spoke in a reassuring manner.

Yugito blinked in surprise by his comment. Was she really transmitting her thoughts that visibly? It was slowly starting to spread amongst the village that she was spending large amount of her free time hanging around him. Even her few friends like Samui and Karui had noticed it which was surprising as they were often too busy training or out on missions to notice such things.

"Your developing feels for my apprentice are quite noticeable, Miss Nii. He'll be fully recovered when it comes time to seal the agreement between our two nations." The hard master calmly spoke like it was no big deal about what he just said.

But before Yugito could respond, Snake-eyes choose that moment to sit up straight with a droopy expression on his face. She then realized something important. This was the first time that she actually seen his face up close and Yugito could honestly say that she liked what she saw. His face was literally devoid of any baby fat that left his face almost regal looking appearance that matched his sapphire blue eyes and golden blond hair.

"_Wait a minute…He looks like a younger version of the Fourth Hokage! That would mean..."_ Yugito thought to herself only to be cut off by the hard master who gave a light chuckle.

She looked at the Hard Master with wide eyes at her shocking discovery. How was it even possible that everyone in the entire elemental nations didn't know about the fact that Minato Namikaze aka the yellow flash had a son? Surely, one of Konoha's many corrupt government officials would have leaked that knowledge out into the intelligence community by now.

"I see that you have realized who Snake Eye's biological father is. But I ask you keep this information a secret from everyone including your Raikage." The Hard Master spoke in a way that made his order sound like a request.

Yugito was about to protest the fact that her leader had to be told about this information, but then she noticed that the look that the old man was giving her. It was the kind of look that left no room for argument, which was something that she extremely familiar with.

"Very well…I will keep this knowledge a secret." Yugito whispered out in defeat as she knew that it was only a matter of time before that information became public knowledge.

* * *

><p><strong>In Cobra-La<strong>

* * *

><p>Deep inside the bunker that housed Cobra's Intelligence network alone kunoichi walked down the darken hallways with a bitter expression on her face as she headed for the bunker's weapon underground target range. Kin Tsuchi nicknamed Scarlett by her colleagues due to her wearing a wig of scarlet red hair when out in the field was mentally grumbling about how her superior officer had dismissed her most recent report over a certain high level target that lived in Konoha. So now she was heading to the firing range to practice shooting her XK-1 crossbow to let out her growing frustration at the lack of respect she was being showed.<p>

"**Now hear this, Now here this! All agents are to report to assembly hall nine for a debriefing! I say again all agents are to report to assembly hall nine for a** **debriefing! That is all!"** A familiar female voice called out over the intercom system before hanging up.

Kin mentally swore to herself as she listened to the announcement. The only time a general assembly was called was when the Cobra Commander wanted to make an example of someone who had failed him somehow. So with great reluctances, she started making her way to the designated assembling area which happened to be all the way on the other side of the bunker. If she hurried, she would be able to make it on time.

Not twenty minutes later Kin was breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath from running to get to the assembly hall in time. Sadly she wasn't able to make it in time due to a brief security check from several guards searching for weapons in order to protect their glorious leader from any would be assassins. Luckily for her thought, the director of Cobra Intelligence had distracted the guards with his loud complaints about them searching him. So now here she was standing in the back of a Battalion sized group of Intelligence agents waiting for the appearance of their beloved commander.

She didn't have to wait long as Cobra Commander appeared in his full military glory wearing a blue high collared military uniform with knee high black leather boots and matching Calvary riding gloves with red trimming at the back of them. Over his basic uniform, he was wearing a buttoned up trench coat that had a black strap running across his chest. Around his waist was a back utility belt with a silver belt buckle that had the scabbard which the infamous Kusanagi rested in. On his left leg were two black leather straps while a pair of silver knee pads protected his knees. Resting on his shoulders was a blue cloak that was held in place by a red brooch that was shaped into the head of a Cobra that had its hood fully expanded and bearing its fangs. Finally the man's head was covered by a silver full-headed face mask and a blue helmet that had a steel grey strip running vertically down the middle of it.

**((It's how Cobra Commander looks like in GI Joe Resolute. I thought it looked more menacing than the other incarnations of Cobra Commander and I definitely wasn't going to go with the Renegades version.))**

"HAIL COBRA!" Kin and everyone in shouted as they performed the Cobra Salute in perfect unison that was mastered after months of training and drilling.

Cobra Commander simply waved his hand in a single fluid motion telling his gathered followers to move into the position of attention. Kin unwilling flinched at the way he had moved, it seemed like he was angry at them for some reason. Usually when he came on surprise inspections or visits, he would be more relaxed with his hand signals but the one that he just gave was crisp and precise. Her gut was telling her that something bad was about to happen to her and her comrades.

"It has recently come to my attention that some of you have not been performing up to the standards that I require from my intelligence corps. Therefore I have decided to purge the ones who have been slacking off from this unit." Cobra commander spoke giving a slight hissing sound when he spoke the letter "S".

Kin's blood immediately ran cold as the director began calling out names and ordering them to head to assembly hall Seven for reassignment. She watched twenty four of her colleagues were called and forced out of the room. Then the moment that she had been dreading the most had arrived.

"Kin Tsuchi!" The director shouted out causing Kin to drop her head in shame and walk out of the room.

Five minutes later, Kin stood at attention alongside the twenty four other wash outs as she waited for someone to come in to the assembly hall and reassign them to their new posts. She was beginning to wonder what she had done wrong to deserve this punishment. It was no secret that people who failed the Commander in anyway often times died at his hands. If she were to die today, then she prayed to whatever higher power that it was quick and painless. No doubt everyone else in the room was thinking the same thing as it was the only reason why they could think of that required the presences highly armed soldiers equipped with those new weapons from the land of snow. It was at this moment that Cobra Commander appeared from out of nowhere sitting on his throne in a more relaxed state then when he had ordered their dismissal.

"You twenty-five are the few operatives that had preformed your duties without question and with absolute diligence. That is why I spared you from the purge of traitors." The feared leader spoke in a calm and proud manner telling them he was pleased by their actions.

Almost on cue, the sounds of screaming followed by strange noises were heard that sent severs down everybody's necks. Kin was thanking Kami that she had been spared from suffering such a fate for now.

"Instead you will be reassigned to the Shinobi Corps to participate in the upcoming attacks against the other shinobi villages. Do not disappoint me!" the Commander spoke in a very menacing tone that left no room for argument or discussion.

The remaining intelligence officers dumbly nodded their heads and shouted out "Hail Cobra!" to keep their leader happy and prevent him from killing them. Some of them had seen firsthand of what would happened if you disagreed with him. Even former members of the sound four weren't exempt from this, as prove when the Commander tore out Jirōbō's heart in front of everyone for disagreeing with him. The only person, who was able to voice his opinion on any manner and get away with it, was Doctor Mind Bender.

Many people believed it was because Mind Bender was the chief scientist for Cobra and medical advisor as well as personal physician to the Cobra Commander. Both positions granted the good doctor a large amount of leeway when it came to his respective fields. Speaking of Doctor Mindbender, she noticed that the silver haired teenager was standing off to the side talking to the current heads of the Crimson guard Sakon and Unkon better known as Tomax and Xamot. Perhaps, she should tell them about recent discovery she had made involving the Fourth Hokage and the Hard Master.

"Kin Tsuchi, I request that you stay for a moment." Cobra Commander called out as he dismissed his remaining intelligence officers.

Kin gulped as she watched as her remaining comrades left the room to begin their new assignments. Leaving her behind to deal her with the man, who had turned Cobra from the terrorist branch of the Akatsuki into the powerhouse that it was today.

"How may I be of service to you, my lord?" Kin quietly spoke as she kneeled before Cobra Commander.

Cobra Commander said nothing as he looked down before his subject. He knew that the girl had been tasked with gathering information on his former home village, so he wanted to hear what she had discovered.

"I understand you have been the one, who has been spying on my former home village. I want you to tell me what you found." He ordered as he continued to look at the intelligence officer with some interest.

Kin trembled in fear as she heard the unspoken threat that he had purposely left off.

"My Lord, it appears that Yondaime Hokage had a son before he died, and now that son is the student of the Hard Master." Kin spoke quietly hoping that this information would be good enough that Cobra Commander wouldn't kill her.

Cobra Commander let an hmm sound showing that he was thinking about what she had told him. But it seemed that Mindbender had already formed his opinion about the information.

"Agent Tsuchi, you have wasted Cobra Commander's time with such trivial nonsense!" Mind bender started to rant at the intelligence officer, for bringing up such worthless information to their leader's attention, only to be silence by the commander himself.

"Quite on the contrary, Kabuto, this proves of what I have long suspected about Minato-kun and Kushina-chan. No doubt this child is the current Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi." Cobra Commander spoke as he brought his second in command to heel.

Mind bender looked at his superior with utter confusion about why he would be interested in such trivial information. But then again, he had always held those with connections to the Uzumaki clan with special interests due to their longevity and mastery of Fūinjutsu. The fact that some members of the clan were rumored to have possessed the mythical Rinnegan was also a reason why he had taken an interest in the clan before and after they were destroyed.

"Also the fact that he is the apprentice of the very man who fought both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha to a standstill, despite the fact that he regularly lost to his older sister in their spars is also something that needs to be taken into account." Cobra Commander commented with a slight hint of fear in his voice as he spoke about the one person that he feared above anyone else.

Kabuto looked at his master with surprise, never had he seen the infamous Orochimaru show any signs of fear about someone. Granted he was talking about the legendary Hard Master, a ninja that even the mighty samurai nation of the Land of Iron held in fear and high regard.

"Tell me something Tsuchi did you find out the brat's name?" Cobra Commander demanded from his subordinate, who was still kneeling in front of him.

Kin nodded her head as she trembled in fear.

"His former name is Naruto Uzumaki, but his current name is Snake-eyes Arashikage, my Lord." Kin answered as she refused to look at the form of her terrorist leader.

Cobra Commander nodded his head in acceptance of this newest piece of information. So the village's Jinchūriki was indeed the offspring of the Fourth Hokage and that Uzumaki whore. He shouldn't be surprised by the news as Minato was always the idealistic fool believing in the best of everybody. That was one of the very first things that had been beaten out of him when he was growing up in the streets of Konoha. That corrupt village always preached about how everyone within its walls was family to each other, but that was nothing more than propaganda developed by the First Hokage. The truth was most of the villagers would quickly sell their own children if it suited their own purposes.

"Mindbender, I want you to place Snake-eyes inside the Bingo Book with all the information that we just learned. Let us see how the world reacts when it learns that the Fourth Hokage's legacy still lives on." Cobra Commander ordered to his head of Research and Development.

Mind bender gave off a quick Cobra salute, before leaving to care out his orders. Then Cobra Commander turned to his intelligence agent that was still kneeling before him. She had proven her worth by telling him this important information and he would need her services later.

"As for you, Agent Tsuchi you are to report to the medical bunker for genetic modification for your next undercover assignment in Konoha." He ordered before getting off of his throne and leaving the room to deal with other issues in his kingdom that required his attention.

Soon he will plunge the entire Elemental Nations into a war that will end all wars.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is the current lineup for Naruto's Harem and their code names<strong>

**Tenten= Jinx**

**Kin= Scarlett (I know that Scarlett is a redhead and Kin was a black haired girl, I will deal with it.)**

**Yugito= Cover girl**

**Hana= Mutt**

**Samui= G.I. Jane**

**Kurotsuchi= Lady Jaye**

**Shizuka= Ophelia**

**Pakura= Shooter (that's an actual Gi Joe. If you don't believe me then go to Gi Joe wiki and look it up.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the members of the New GI Joe.<strong>

**Kamakura= Rock Lee**

**Neji= Long Range**

**B= Roadblock**

**Gaara= Dusty**

**Kiba and Akamaru = law and order**

**Shikamaru= Lt. Falcon**

**Kakashi=Flint**

**Darui=Duke**

**Might Guy=Beachhead**

**Chōjūrō=Shipwreck**

**Tsubaki= Chameleon**

**General Hawk=Mifune**

**Fu= (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>The people who will form up Cobra<strong>

**Orochimaru= Cobra commander**

**Kabuto= Dr. Mind Bender**

**Karin= Baroness**

**Sasuke= Fire Fly**

**Itachi=Storm Shadow**

**Dotō Kazahana (The main villain in the Clash in the land of Snow) = Destro**

**Sakon and Unkon= Tomax and Xamot**

**Madara Uchiha= Serpentor**

**Sakura= Zarana**

**Obito= Zartan**

**Kakazu= Major Bludd**

**Nadare Rōga = Wraith**

**Zetsu= Fred the series**

**Mizuki=BlackOut**

**(?) A special surprise character**

* * *

><p><strong>As you can seen no one has guessed who the surprise character is yet. I'll give you a hint they were in the GI Joe animated movie.<strong>

**And finally, the various weapons that the new Gi Joe will be using during their fight against Orochimaru's Cobra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confirmed weapons:<strong>

**The Thompson submachine gun model 1928A1, Uzi Submachine gun*, M1 Garand rifle, Colt 1911A1 .45 pistol, Winchester Model 1897 "trench Gun"**

**(*) Only Naruto/Snake-eyes will be using it**

**Unconfirmed weapons**:**

**M3 Grease Gun, MP40, type 100 submachine gun, SMLE Mark IV bolt action rifle, 1903 Springfield rifle, Kar98k, Gewehr semi-automatic rifle, Ithaca model 37 pump action, Walter P38, Beretta M1951**

**(**) Needs to have a certain amount of reviewer votes to be given a guaranteed place within the story, if not then I'll flip a coin to decide.**

**So there you guys have it a new chapter and the current roster of characters and weapons. So please leave a review and don't forget to check out my other stories.**

**So until next time readers, Oorah to Ashes.**


	12. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: Industrialization**

* * *

><p>Ōmura Masujirō silently stood as he waited for the Konoha Council and the Hokage to appear at the training field that they had designated for the demonstration of the few weapons that he had managed to smuggle out of the Land of Snow alongside twenty members of his guild. These weapons needed to be sold to the hidden villages to not only act as a deterrent against Dotō growing imperialistic ambitions, but also help generate funds for floundering resistance still loyal to the rightful Daimyō, Sōsetsu Kazahana and his daughter. However, as soon as he had arrived at Konoha everything had been put into jeopardy by the selfish actions of the local Merchant guild who had ruthlessly hounded him to the point that Ōmura was sorely tempted to just leave Konoha and go straight to the Fire Daimyō's court to sell the weapons. Thankfully, he managed to find a small weapons smith who was willing to do business with him at a fair and reasonable price. Word quickly spread like a wildfire that several new weapons from the extremely secretive scientist groups had arrived in the village and almost immediately, the village's government had requested a private showing of the weapons capabilities out in the field.<p>

This led to his current situation were a gathering crowd Jōnin ranked ninja along with some Chūnin was slowly beginning to show up at the training field wanting to see how these new weapons worked. No doubt, they wanted to see if these weapons could be of any use to them when they're out in the field. As he patiently waited for the Council and the Hokage to appear, Ōmura noted how many of these ninjas were wearing green flak jackets that had a red spiral symbol that was eerily similar to heraldry of the Uzumaki Clan.

"_Perhaps they believe that the symbol would bring them good luck?"_ He thought to himself as he noticed that the Hokage had arrived with his entourage.

It was time to begin his demonstrations and with any luck, he could sell these weapons to the hidden leaf village. He quickly pushed aside any thoughts that he had and gently coughed

"Thank you all for coming. These weapons before you are just the latest military equipment that the scientists in the Land of Snow have developed that have been smuggled out at great personal risk to the Loyalist forces." He began to speak the practiced speech that all of his fellow merchants came up together during their voyage to the Elemental nations.

The crowd began whispering amongst themselves as he mentioned the Land of Snow. It was no secret that the last time that the village had gotten involved with the Land to the south of them was when Kakashi had rescued Koyuki Kazahana from the Daimyō's place after her uncle staged a military coup d'état against her father. So yeah, they were rightly concerned that the village might be starting an incident with the much more technologically advanced Land of Snow. However, perhaps these new fangled weapons that this merchant was peddling would be worth the risk, if it meant getting a much needed edge over the village's numerous rivals.

Ōmura gently picked an unloaded weapon that looked along the lines of a musket that the Samurai occasionally used when they were guarding a fortress on the behalf of a client Daimyō. However, unlike the musket, this weapon was a lot less bulky and the end of the barrel wasn't flared out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the first of seven weapons that I have with me today is the M1 Garand semi-automatic battle rifle. This beautiful piece of engineering can hold up to eight rounds within an internal magazine." He spoke as loudly as he could as he held up the eight round bloc clip in his left hand for everyone to see.

He quickly loaded the clip into the magazine and raised the rifle into the air to fire off all eight rounds in rapid succession to a display of power. Within seconds, the air rang out with eight loud and deafening bangs that frightened everyone within the area save for Ōmura who had gotten used to the sound during his trip to the main land. After firing the eight rounds, he quickly lowered the rifle to show that he was finished and was ready to move on to the next weapon.

While the merchant from the Land of Snow, a group of shinobi in the back of the rapidly growing crowd glared at Ōmura for bring such barbaric weapons to their village. They recognized that the weapons had permanently destroyed the precious status quo that had been carefully constructed since the reign of the Shodai Hokage. These weapons marked the end of highly trained shinobi that spent years being trained at the ninja academy, after all why hire an expensive ninja when it was cheaper to hire a mercenary equipped with these new tools of death. While they acknowledged the fact that these weapons were useful due them eliminating the need for most of the equipment that they often carried out into the field, this information gave them little comfort about the fact that they may soon be out of the job.

"Something must be done about this and fast or else our way of life will be wiped out. I want you to start searching for people who recognize what those things truly are." One of the malcontents muttered to his friend with a look of absolute disgust at the new weapon that the merchant was holding in his hands before leaving to go visit a friend who had just gotten back from a mission.

The second malcontent silently nodded his head in agreement before he too left the demonstration to carry out his given task.

* * *

><p><strong>With Snake-Eyes and the Hard Master<strong>

* * *

><p>The Hard Master watched patiently as his student carried out his punishment for going off and fighting Storm Shadow alone without any backup. The punishment involved Snake-Eyes performing a hundred vertical pushups while his hands rested on a board of nails. Every time Snake-eyes went down to perform a pushup the sharp nails would embed themselves into his hands causing the mute ninja massive amount of pain in the process. However, every time he went back up, his hands would instantly heal due to the healing ability that the Kyūbi had granted him when it was sealed inside of him.<p>

**((For those who want to get a better picture of what the Hard Master is having Snake-eyes/ Naruto do as punishment. Go onto YouTube and type in Ninja Assassin- Training Scene HD and look for the video made by JMWproduction. The first thirty seconds will show you what I'm trying to describe.))**

"Pain breeds weakness, Snake-Eyes. I only use this punishment to teach you that you shouldn't rush head long into battle against a superior opponent. Sometimes you face your enemies head on and sometimes you wait until his weakness in revealed. Patience is a warrior's greatest weapon, do you understand?" The Hard master lectured as he watched Snake-eyes starting to sweat from doing the pushups while maintaining his balance on his hands at the same time without the use of chakra.

Snake-eyes nodded his head in understanding. He briefly looked at his right forearm to find the mark of the Arashikage clan tattooed onto it as a constant reminder of the oath that he made to his adopted parents when he was younger. He had sworn to them that he would resurrect the Arashikage clan no matter what the cost. The mark itself was the 63rd hexagram of I Ching, one of the oldest methods of divination that the elemental nations had left over from the times before the Sage of Six Paths.

"I see that you remember the promise that you made your adoptive parents after that little incident four years ago. Let this be a lesson to you Snake-Eyes, regardless of the fact that you have left the clan of whirlpools to form the clan of the storm shadows; you are still an Uzumaki by blood. And we, Uzumaki always keep our promises to someone no matter what." The Hard Master firmly spoke as he got up from seat cushion and motioned for his student to stop his enforced training punishment.

Snake-eyes immediately leaped off of the nails and somersaulted in midair before landing on his feet in an upright crouching position. He quickly stood up to his full height of five feet four inches and walked over to his master as humbly as he possibly could. That was until he heard someone clapping as if witnessing the ending scene of a beautiful play.

"I see that another rumor about the Hard Master's training is true. I have never seen anyone somersault so close to the ground before without using their hands to guide them." A familiar voice commented from the general direction of the doorway.

Snake-Eyes turned around to find Yugito stand in front of a closed door. She looked absolutely gorgeous in his opinion. She had completely changed out of her usual kunoichi attire of a black and purple blouse with black pants, both of which seemed to have a design similar to clouds on them. Her hands were generally covered by a pair of purple fingerless gloves while a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore white bandages around her arms and legs while a red belt was tied around her waist. Her blond hair bound with taut bandages. She proudly displayed a Kumo forehead protector around her head that matched her shinobi sandals while a kunai was strapped to her right thigh. Instead, she was wearing a knee length black dress with spaghetti straps that showed off muscular lithe figure that she had gained from years of serious training. She was also wearing a pair of black open toed sandals with high heels while her nails had been painted with red nail polish that matched her scarlet red lipstick. Her blond hair was tied up into a bun with a pair of black chopsticks holding the bun in place. A small black purse was hanging over her right shoulder.

"I take it that Snake-Eyes isn't ready for our date tonight?" Yugito commented in a somewhat amused tone as she enjoyed the free peep show of things that to become later on, if everything went exactly as plan.

Her dark eyes that matched her angelic like face was filled with a certain type of mischief that was actually making Snake-Eyes slightly uneasy. The Hard Master chuckled to himself at the sight of his student's uneasiness, truth be told he had honestly forgotten to mention this to Snake-Eyes, as he had been busy administrating the young mute's punishment.

"Snake-Eyes head back to your hotel room and get cleaned up for your little outing with Ms. Nii. I will keep her company in the meantime." The Hard master ordered as he remembered the days when he courted his deceased wife Obake back when he was younger.

He had been truly hit hard when she died during the fall of Uzu no Kuni and Uzushiogakure. If it hadn't been for Kushina and his younger brother to give him company during his time of grieving, he would have probably committed seppuku a long time ago. Snake-eyes gave a quick bow and left to get cleaned up and changed for his sudden date.

"I can only hope that Kushina can forgive me for using her son like this." The Hard Master commented the moment that he was sure that his student was well out of hearing range.

No doubt if Kushina was still alive, she would be trying to skin him alive for using her son as breeding stock like this. However, the Hard Master's beloved sister Mito had made his swear on her dying bed that he would protect the village that her husband had founded no matter what. Sometimes he really wished that he could break his promise, as the village had become a pale imitation of what the Hashirama had intended.

"What is done is done, Hard Master-sama. I know that this not the most ideal situation as Snake-eyes is going to sleep with a woman who is two times older than him, but this is necessary if war between our two villages is to be avoided." Yugito spoke in attempt to sooth the Hard Master's guilt for using his student like this.

She didn't know that Kushina had held a deep seated hatred for Kumo ever since the failed kidnap attempt during her time at the ninja academy. However, what the Hard Master didn't know was that Kumo had been hired off the books by a clan of ninjas who wore red shōzoku to capture Kushina alive.

"Indeed a war between the two strongest shinobi villages would be a complete disaster of unimaginable proportions." The Hard Master agreed as he stared out of the training hall to watch as a blood red sun began to set behind several snow capped mountains in the distance.

In the superstitious culture that had once belonged to the Uzumaki clan, watching a blood red sun meant that something was about to come to an abrupt and violent end. The questioned remembered what was going to end first?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is the current lineup for Naruto's Harem and their code names<strong>

**Tenten= Jinx**

**Kin= Scarlett (I know that Scarlett is a redhead and Kin was a black haired girl, I will deal with it.)**

**Yugito= Cover girl**

**Hana= Mutt**

**Samui= G.I. Jane**

**Kurotsuchi= Lady Jaye**

**Shizuka= Ophelia**

**Pakura= Shooter (that's an actual Gi Joe. If you don't believe me then go to Gi Joe wiki and look it up.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the members of the New GI Joe.<strong>

**Konohamaru= Kamakura**

**Neji= Long Range**

**B= Roadblock**

**Gaara= Dusty**

**Kiba and Akamaru = law and order**

**Shikamaru= Lt. Falcon**

**Kakashi=Flint**

**Darui=Duke**

**Might Guy= Sgt. Slaughter**

**Rock Lee= Beachhead**

**Chōjūrō=Shipwreck**

**Tsubaki= Chameleon**

**General Hawk=Mifune**

**Fu= (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>The people who will form up Cobra<strong>

**Orochimaru= Cobra commander**

**Kabuto= Dr. Mind Bender**

**Karin= Baroness**

**Sasuke= Fire Fly**

**Itachi=Storm Shadow**

**Dotō Kazahana (The main villain in the Clash in the land of Snow) = Destro**

**Sakon and Ukon= Tomax and Xamot**

**Madara Uchiha= Serpentor**

**Sakura= Zarana**

**Obito= Zartan**

**Kakazu= Major Bludd**

**Nadare Rōga = Wraith**

**Zetsu= Fred the series**

**Mizuki=BlackOut**

**(?) A special surprise character**

* * *

><p><strong>As you can seen no one has correctly guessed who the surprise character is yet on his or her first try. Although I did have, Snake1980 and <strong>**EroSlackerMicha**** guess correctly on their second try.**

**I'll give you a hint they were in the GI Joe animated movie. Here's another hint for you people, the surprise character fought Jinx in the movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's time to reveal the arsenal of the New Gi Joe. These weapons are final and I will only add to the arsenal when both Snake1980 and EroSlackerMicha get back to me with their weapon choices for guessing the character correctly on their second try. Here how the list goes, I'll put down the weapon's name and model then next to it in parenthesis will be tell you who will be using it. With that being said let's get this started.<strong>

**Beretta M1951 (Special Forces Operators, Military Intelligence agents, Medics)**

**Colt 1911A1 .45 pistol (The Regular Forces, Special Forces Operators) **

**Kar98k with scope (Regular Forces and Special Forces Snipers/scouts)**

**M1 Garand rifle* (Regular forces infantrymen and Marines)**

**M3 Grease Gun (Special Forces Operators Commandos)**

**M79 Grenade Launcher* (Regular Forces and Special Forces)**

**Thompson submachine gun 1928A1 (the Regular Forces squad commanders, Special Forces Operators commandos, Military Intelligence agents)**

**Uzi Submachine gun .45 caliber variant (Snake-Eyes only)**

**Winchester Model 1897 "trench Gun" (Regular Forces and Special Forces pointman)**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for Neo-Cobra's Arsenal<strong>

**Browning Hi-power pistol (Cobra Special Forces Operators, Military Intelligence agents) **

**Gewehr 43 semi-automatic rifle (Regular Forces, and Crimson Guardsmen Infantrymen and Marines)**

**Ithaca model 37 pump action shotgun (Cobra Special Forces Operators pointman)**

**SMLE Mk IV bolt action rifle with scope (Regular Forces, Crimson Guardsmen and Special Forces snipers/scouts)**

**Sten Mark I Submachine gun (Regular Forces squad commanders, Crimson Guardsmen, Cobra Special Forces Operators, Military Intelligence agents)**

**Walter P38 pistol (Regular Forces, and Crimson Guardsmen)**

**XK-1 ****Power**** Crossbow ** (Kin/Scarlett only)**

* * *

><p><strong>(*) They will be replaced latter on in the story with an assault rifle of my choosing.<strong>

**(**) Not a real weapon in real life**

**So there you people have it a new chapter and the current roster of characters and weapons. So please leave a review and don't forget to check out my other stories.**

**So until next time readers, Oorah to Ashes.**


	13. Storm Shadow Character Bio

**Storm Shadow Character Bio**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Itachi Uchiha<strong>

**Serial Number: 012110**

**Aliases: Storm Shadow, the White Death**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Date of Birth: June 9**

**Place of Birth: Konoha**

**Species: Human**

**Biological Parents:**

**Mother: Mikoto Uchiha **

**Father: Fugaku Uchiha **

**Siblings: Sasuke Uchiha (Younger Brother)**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Ninja Rank: Anbu Captain (Jōnin level)**

**Known Teachers: The Hard Master**

**Chakra Control Level: Jōnin **

**Speed: Jōnin **

**Fūinjutsu: unknown**

**Genjutsu: Jōnin**

**Kenjutsu: Jōnin**

**Ninjutsu: Jōnin**

**Taijutsu: Jōnin **

**Threat Level: S-rank**

**Biography: Itachi Uchiha was considered a genius beyond recognition by all of Konoha at an early age, which allowed him entrance into the Konoha ninja academy earlier than is generally allowed by the village charter. He quickly graduated from the academy at the astonishing age of seven after only one year in the academy setting a standard that many students have failed to meet in recent years. He became a chūnin at the age of ten following a particularly vicious exam then quickly moved on to become a captain of Konoha's Anbu unit at the age of thirteen. When approached please use cautious as the target is considered extremely dangerous.**

**Bounty: 30,000,000 Ryō **


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Rise of Akai Hoshi Movement**

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha aka Storm Shadow dashed through the forests of the Land of Fire as he headed towards Amegakure to give his report to Pain about the threat that Snake-Eyes posed to the Akatsuki. The goal of the organization was to establish world peace by unifying the elemental nations under one banner. However, in order for them to achieve this goal the leader of the Akatsuki decided that they needed to capture all nine of the bijū in order to create a weapon so powerful that nobody would ever dare rise up against them. But recently, Pain had become increasingly concerned about both the terrorist organization known as Cobra and the recent peasant uprisings in Tsuchi no Kuni. It seemed like the self-proclaimed god had failed to take into account the concept of free will and greed, when he originally began his plan.<p>

"_I know that Jiraiya-sama will be interested in the fact that Orochimaru has become the leader of his own country and terrorist organization."_ Storm Shadow thought to himself as he stopped behind a giant Oak tree as he felt a patrol of Leaf Ninja heading his way.

It always surprised the rogue Uchiha just how easy it was for him to sneak in and out of places that were being guarded by the supposed masters of stealth. It just proved that the Hard Master was right, when he said that the modern ninja acted more like conventional soldiers than the masters of the shadows that they were back when he was a child back in Uzu no Kuni. However, the Uzumaki clan had always been able to act like assassins, mercenaries, saboteurs, and spies due their mastery of Fūinjutsu.

"_Either the hidden leaf village has grown careless due to its status as the strongest of the five great shinobi villages or have they simply allowed the quality of its shinobi to sharply decline."_ Storm Shadow mentally commented as he watched in disappointment as the patrol passed right past him without even noticing his chakra signature or bothering to check out why there was residual chakra in the area.

It appalled him as to how badly the quality of Leaf ninja had become since he massacred his former clansmen and became a rogue ninja. As he remained hidden behind the tree trunk, Storm Shadow overheard the conversation that the patrolling group of leaf ninja were having with each other.

"So what's the next village that the civilian council requires to be shaken down for their monthly protection money?" one of the shinobi commented out loud to their comrades as they continued to walk on the established dirt path.

Itachi's eyes widen at hearing that the legislative branch of the hidden leaf village's government would be extorting other villages like they were some sort of gokudō clan. Now he realized why the Hard Master never really attended village council meetings. The centenarian old Uzumaki wanted nothing to do with the village council because of their corruption and their arrogant belief that they were untouchable.

"It's simple Aimi, we're going to a nearby village of artisans that have been refusing to pay for the hidden leaf village's gracious offer of protection and show them why it's in their best interest to start paying." A second shinobi responded with an almost sinister glee in their voice.

Storm Shadow had to resist the urge to pull out his ninjatō swords and kill those bastards that dare give honorable ninja such as the Hard Master a bad name, but reframed as he had more important things to do than killing a group of fake ninja. So he patiently waited for the group to leave his impressive hearing range before resuming to shunshin his way back to Ami no Kuni to speak with Pain and Madara about the current developments going on in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Kumogakure<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake-Eyes Arashikage adjusted the collar of his white dress shirt uncomfortably as he tried to get use to having something other than his ninja suit on. He briefly looked at himself in the full body mirror that was built into his hotel room's closet door to check if anything was out of place. He was wearing a somewhat formal outfit that still looked casual enough not to raise very many eyebrows within the village. He briefly looked at his right forearm, which was currently covered by a long dress shirt sleeve. The Hard Master had made sure that he would be wearing a shirt that covered the Arashikage clan marking in order to prevent a Kumo ninja from identifying him as Snake-Eyes. When he was sure that everything was in their proper place, he took a step back and looked himself over in greater detail.<p>

He was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone to reveal the black T-shirt that he was wearing underneath it. The two shirts were tucked into a pair of black dress slacks with a black leather belt that had a silver belt buckle. Finally, his feet were covered by a pair of black silk socks and a pair of black Oxfords shoes. For the first time in his life, Naruto Uzumaki didn't appear to be the village pariah or ninja known as Snake-Eyes. Instead, he now looked like a regular thirteen year old who was about to go out on a date with a girl that he barely knew.

While Snake-Eyes understood why the Hard Master agreed to use him as breeding stock to Kumogakure as a means of preventing a Fourth Shinobi world war from breaking out, it didn't mean that he had to like it. In many ways, this action had dashed his dream of saving himself until he found the right woman. While he did find Yugito an extremely attractive woman and enjoyed spending time with her, he knew that they couldn't be together due to being from different villages.

"_Now I just need to go downstairs and get this night over with so I continue on with my training as a ninja."_ The mute ninja thought as he walked out of his hotel room and locked the front door in order to prevent common thieves from breaking in and stealing his stuff.

While a common shinobi locking mechanism wouldn't really be much of a challenge to a skilled ninja, it would be able to stop even the most skilled lock picker from breaking into the room. In truth, the shinobi locks were nothing more than a common courtesy between the villages. It was well-known fact that during chūnin exams the hosting village would use the genin participation as an opportunity to collect Intel on the rival villages, not that they really gain anything useful from such actions.

"_Now I just need to avoid upsetting the various Kumo ninja that had an eye on Yugito and this night will be perfect."_ The young thirteen year old mute thought as he walked down the stairs to meet up with the Hard Master and Yugito.

Every time he and Yugito went around town during his limited free time, he would notice that a lot of shinobi would shoot him an angry glare. At first, he had simply chalked it up to them being upset that one of their own kunoichi would spend so much time with Konoha ninja. He continued to believe this until he overheard several Kumo Jōnin complain about him stealing away Covergirl from them. Confused as to why these Jōnin would call Yugito by such name, he asked her about it. What he got as an answer was a ceramic lamp being thrown at his face and Yugito yelling various profanities to make a sailor blush out of shame

.After thirty minutes of dodge various objects that had been thrown at him by a very angry Yugito, she had calmed down enough to explain that she had gotten the nickname due to a particularly mission that she had undertaken a few years back. The mission had involved her going undercover at a modeling agency that was believed to be involved the trafficking of young women. Unfortunately for her, the only position that the agency had available at the time was that of a swimsuit model. However, due to her ninja training that made her body extremely athletic she ended up being on the cover of the magazine that the agency published every week. So by the time she had completed the mission two years later, her face had become one of the most recognizable within Kaminari no Kuni.

Needless to say, Snake-Eyes was mortified that a kunoichi of Yugito's caliber had to endure such a mission for such an extended period of time. A true ninja relied on being unnoticeable by their enemies, hence why he had removed the Arashikage clan's Mon from the shoulders of his ninja suit. Unlike the Uchiha and the Senju clan that took great pride in displaying their clan's Mon on their persons, he was smart enough to realize that symbols would mark him as a bigger target.

"So Yugito-chan, what's your opinion about the current status quo of the elemental nations?" Snake-Eyes heard the Hard Master ask Yugito.

Snake-Eyes couldn't help shake his head in amusement at what the Hard Master. During the time he had spent as the man's apprentice, he quickly learned that man had been one of the greatest critics of the current system that Hashirama Senju had created nearly a century ago.

"To be honest, I believe that the current system needs to be rebuilt from scratch. Many of the ruling Daimyō simply don't care for their subjects and allow corrupt Zaibatsu and Bugyō to do as they please to the people as long as the imperial courts get their cut of the profits." Yugito answered with much certainty in her voice.

Snake-Eyes could only nod his head in agreement at what she had said about the political climate of the elemental nations. He had personally seen just how cruel politicians could be towards somebody back when he had been four years old. He had just been released from the hospital after a vicious near lynching by a mob of villagers and shinobi when he had been summoned by the civilian council to explain how the main village market had all but destroyed the previous week. When he had told them that it was the angry mob that was responsible for destroying the market, they had immediately called him a liar and called for his execution. Needless to say, after that entire episode Snake-Eyes no longer trusted the civilians that lived within Konoha with an exception of a select few.

"I agree with you on that Ms. Nii. Many Daimyō do not care for their subjects unless it suits their needs to do so. The shinobi villages only help further this problem as they are used as brutal enforcers of the government officials that squeeze every last Ryō that they can get out of the villages." The Hard Master commented before he took a sip of tea out of a porcine cup.

At this Snake-Eyes decided that he needed to announce his presence before his sensei or Yugito said anything more that could land them into trouble if anybody else overheard them. He quickly walked down the flight of stairs that separated him from them. A few seconds later, he was standing at the base of the staircase with his arms across his chest and staring at his two fellow ninja waiting for them to notice him. It was of course the Hard Master who noticed him first.

"Ah, there you are Snake-Eyes. I was beginning to wonder if you had snuck out of your room's window to escape this date." The Hard Master jokingly commented as he finished off his cup of tea.

Meanwhile at the same time, Yugito was desperately fighting to control the blush that was adorning her face at the sight of Snake-Eyes wearing something other than his stealth suit. She had to admit that Snake-Eyes was indeed a handsome young man, which made it even harder for her to admit that she might have feelings for the Leaf ninja. The age difference was still a problem in her opinion as she was thirteen years his senior and that kinda of relationship was frowned upon by many people.

"_**You need to relax, kitten. In seven years the age difference between the two of you won't really matter."**_ Yugito heard Nibi comment offhandedly from within its cage that was located within Yugito's mind.

This confused and puzzled the Kumo Kunoichi as to why the two-tailed cat would say such a thing.

"_What do you mean that our ages won't matter in seven years, Nibi?"_ Yugito asked the cat demon wanting to know what Nibi had meant.

Nibi shook its head in amusement at the sight of Yugito's confusion.

"_**The seal that the village used to seal me into you was based off of an old seal that the Uzumaki clan used to slow down a person's age by several decades. This means by the time he hits twenty years of age, you'll still be looking like you're in mid-twenties, when in reality you'll be in your mid-thirties."**_ Nibi explained like she was talking about the weather.

Yugito blinked owlishly at this sudden piece of news that she would eventually stop aging. Granted, she just learned that the rather infamous Uzumaki clan had figured out away to slow a person's age down to the point that they could live longer than was considered possible for non-Uzumaki.

It was at this moment that Team Guy with the exception of Neji Hyūga appeared in the lobby. The two shinobi had just been released from Kumogakure's prison earlier that day and Tenten was simply escorting them back to the hotel that they would be staying at. The two carbon copies of each other were being unusually quiet for once in their lives as they directed to sit down on a nearby couch. The several weeks that they had spent inside of the Kumo prison was weighing heavily on their minds. However, this silence allowed Tenten to focus on the younger ninja that had taught her more about Kenjutsu than anyone else in the hidden leaf village had before.

"I take it that Snake Eyes-sensei is going out on a date with Yugito-san, tonight?" The twin bun haired girl commented to the Hard Master after noticing that Snake-Eyes was dressed up in somewhat casual attire rather than his usual ninja suit.

The Hard Master simply nodded his head in confirmation as he looked at Might Guy. The Leaf village's premier taijutsu specialist was staring blankly off into space, and didn't notice that his other student had called somebody else sensei. Either he was still in shock that his Hyūga student had nearly caused a war between the Konohagakure and Kumogakure, or the rumors about the brutality of Kumo's prisons being spirit shattering were true.

Tenten let out an agitated sigh as she carefully contemplated what she was going to say next as she didn't want offend the Hard Master. After all, if even the so-called god of the shinobi didn't dare to disobey the shōgun of the shadows, then why should she?

"I'm assuming that this date is to keep a war from breaking out between the two villages?" Tenten asked in the hopes that Snake-Eyes was simply dating this woman in order to fulfill the Hokage's mission mandate of keeping the peace between the two villages.

Again, the Hard Master nodded his head in confirmation as he continued to observe the two other ninja in the room besides him, Yugito, Snake-Eyes, and Tenten. He knew that when they returned to Konoha, he would requesting that all of Team Guy be temporarily placed off of the mission roster and be scheduled for sessions with Inoichi Yamanaka for any lasting psychological damage.

Tenten simply let out a defeated sigh before heading up the stairs to her hotel room to get some sleep. As she walked past Snake-Eyes, she "accidently" bumped into him with her shoulder before continuing on her way to the eighth floor of the hotel. This action confused the mute ninja to no end as he wasn't very experienced in interacting with female gender of the human species other than his adopted mother and she was hardly around due to her status as an ANBU Ninja.

The Hard Master could only let out a chuckle of amusement as he remembered how his younger brother's wife did the same exact thing, when she found him dating another woman. It seemed like his niece had taken a great interest in her cousin. Perhaps there was some hope of the Uzumaki clan being reborn into the Arashikage clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere within Tsuchi no Kuni<strong>

* * *

><p>The former Iwagakure Kunoichi known as Kurotsuchi grimaced in anger as she listened to a town's heralds openly denounced both Tsuchikage and the Earth Daimyō as traitors to the people of Tsuchi no Kuni. What angered her even more was that many of townspeople were openly agreeing with the Herald, who was no doubt a member of the Akai Hoshi movement. She didn't really care that much about the Earth Daimyō as she viewed him as nothing more than worthless puppet that was kept in power for the sake of appearance. However, she did care about what people said about the Sandaime Tsuchikage as the man had been her grandfather.<p>

"My fellow workers and farmers, you must ask yourself this difficult question. Why should the Daimyō and his court reap the fruits of our hard labor?" The herald loudly asked from the small wooden podium that was in the center of the town.

Kurotsuchi could only clench her teeth in anger as she picked the faint whispers of the people that filled the town center that below the hayloft of the building that she was hiding in.

"The various government officials will tell you that the Daimyō had been appointed to his position as the ruler of our great nation by the Kami and that we should obey his every wish and decree like they had been issued by the gods themselves." The Herald spoke out to the crowd, while at the same time answering his own question.

At this comment, Kurotsuchi couldn't prevent herself from silently snorting in disbelief at the daimyō's attempt to legitimize his rule by proclaiming that he had been appointed by the gods as their proxy on Earth. That was nothing more than propaganda that the imperial court had whipped up to get the lower classes to obey the military general that had lead the military coup d'état against the previous daimyō. Unlike the previous daimyō that had ruled with a just and fair hand, the current daimyō ruled through brutality and fear. The only reason why Iwagakure didn't oppose the sudden régime change was because it didn't directly affect them in any shape or form.

Now it seemed like her grandfather's decision to not help put down the military coup d'état had come back to haunt them.

"This is simply not true, my comrades. The current daimyō that is ruling our land is nothing more than a military general that had brought ruin and chaos to our nation." The herald called out in attempt to incite the ever growing crowd of people.

Kurotsuchi could only mentally agree that the current daimyō's administration had failed to address dozens of problems that constantly plagued the entire country. The man ignored things such as maintaining roads and bridges, regulating the economy, and ensuring that granaries were filled with rice and other necessities in case of a drought. Instead, the fool had spent most of his time and energy on building up the military in the hopes of creating the most powerful military in the elemental nations.

"The time of the ninja and the daimyō has passed, my comrades! It is now the time for the lower classes to unite and overthrow our oppressors to establish a new government that represents the collective interests of the workers and the peasants. Join the growing Akai Hoshi movement's militia and help us establish the utopia that we all deserve! Hail the Akai Hoshi! Hail Shōgun Rennyo!" the Herald yelled out inciting the crowd into a roar of patriotic approval.

Kurotsuchi immediately let in a sharp inhale of air as she realized that she needed to get as far away from her homeland as possible. The only problem was that almost all of the other nations wanted nothing to do with an Iwagakure ninja, regardless of the situation. She knew that the only way she would be granted sanctuary was if she offered herself up as a bride to an upcoming ninja. However, due to the incredibly high standards that both her father and grandfather had instilled into her at an early age there was only one person that she would allow herself to be married off to.

That person was the child of the Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here is the harem and their future code names<strong>

**Tenten= Jinx**

**Kin= Scarlett (I know that Scarlett is a red head and Kin was a black haired girl, I will deal with it.)**

**Yugito= Cover girl**

**Hana= Mutt**

**Samui= G.I. Jane**

**Kurotsuchi= Lady Jaye**

**Ino= Psyche-Out**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the members of the New Gi Joe.<strong>

**Konohamaru= Kamakura **

**Neji= Long Range**

**B= Roadblock**

**Gaara= Dusty**

**Kiba and Akamaru = law and order**

**Shikamaru= Lt. Falcon**

**Kakashi= Flint**

**Darui=Duke**

**Might Guy= Sgt. Slaughter**

**Rock Lee= Beachhead**

**Chōjūrō=Shipwreck**

**Tsubaki= Chameleon**

**General Hawk=Mifune**

**Fu= (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Neo-Cobra Roster<strong>

**Orochimaru= Cobra commander**

**Kabuto= Dr. Mind Bender**

**Karin= Baroness**

**Sasuke= Fire Fly**

**Itachi=Storm Shadow**

**Dotō Kazahana (The main villain in the Clash in the land of Snow) = Destro**

**Sakon and Unkon= Tomax and Xamot**

**Madara Uchiha= Serpentor**

**Sakura= Zarana**

**Zetsu= Zartan**

**Kakazu= Major Bludd**

**Nadare Rōga = Wraith**

**Surprise character = Pythona**

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations to Sportsman, who guessed the surprise character correctly on his first try. So as agreed upon, I allowed him to choose the final girl for Naruto's Harem and he chose Ino. SO if any of you guys have a problem with that then take it up with him and not me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Important information about the weapons lists below.<strong>

**(*)= the weapon will be replaced by a more advance weapon later on in the story or in the sequel.**

**(**)= weapon didn't follow the weapon challenge guidelines, but will be replaced later on.**

**(***)= Not an actual weapon in real life**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the GI Joe Arsenal<strong>

**Standard issue Sidearm(s):**

**Colt 1911A1 .45 pistol (All around usage)**

**Beretta M1951 (Special Forces Operators and Military Intelligence agents)**

**Standard issue Sniper rifle(s): **

**Kar98k with scope* (Regular Forces Snipers/Scouts)**

**Springfield 1903 bolt action rifle with scope* (Special Forces Snipers/scouts)**

**Standard Issue Battle rifle(s):**

**M1 Garand rifle* (Regular forces and Special Forces)**

**Standard issue Submachine gun(s): **

**Thompson submachine gun 1928A1 (the Regular Forces squad commanders, Special Forces Operators commandos, Military Intelligence agents)**

**M3 Grease Gun* (Special Forces Operators Commandos)**

**Standard Issue Shotgun(s):**

**Winchester Model 1897 "trench Gun" (Regular Forces and Special Forces pointman)**

**Standard Issue Squad Automatic Weapon(s):**

**M1918A2 Brown****ing automatic rifle* (Regular Forces and Special Forces)**

**M1941 Johnson Light Machine Gun* (Special Forces)**

**Other Standard Issue Weapon(s):**

**M79 Grenade Launcher** (Regular Forces and Special Forces)**

**M2 Machine Gun (Fortifications and Recon Vehicles) **

**Mk 2 defensive hand grenade (All around usage) **

* * *

><p><strong>Neo-Cobra's Arsenal<strong>

**Standard Issue Sidearm(s):**

**Browning Hi-power pistol (All round usage) **

**Walter P38 pistol (Crimson Guardsmen)**

**Standard Issue Sniper Rifle(s):**

**SMLE Mk IV bolt action rifle with scope* (Regular Forces and Special forces snipers/Scouts)**

**Gewehr 98 bolt action rifle with scope* (Crimson Guardsmen Snipers/ Scouts)**

**Standard Issue Battle rifle(s):**

**Gewehr 43 semi-automatic rifle* (Regular Forces, and Crimson Guardsmen Infantrymen and Marines)**

**Standard Issue Submachine gun(s):**

**Sten Mark I Submachine gun* (Regular Forces squad commanders)**

**MP40 Submachine Gun (Crimson Guardsmen and Military Intelligence agents)**

**Beretta Model 38 Submachine gun* (Cobra Special Forces)**

**Standard Issue Shotgun(s):**

**Ithaca model 37 pump action shotgun (Regular forces and Special Forces pointman)**

**Standard Issue Squad Automatic Weapon(s):**

**Bren Light Machine Gun* (Regular Forces)**

**STG 44 (Special Forces)**

**Other Standard issued weapon(s):**

**MG42 (Fortifications and recon vehicles)**

**Model 24 stick grenade (all around usage)**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the Arsenal of the Akai Hoshi movement<strong>

**Standard Issue Sidearm(s):**

**TT-30 (Special Forces, Elite units, Noncommissioned officers, Commissioned officers, and Commissars) **

**Makarov pistol (Regular Ground forces)**

**Standard Issue Sniper Rifle(s):**

**Mosin–Nagant 91/30 with a scope* (Regular ground Forces Snipers/ Scouts)**

**SVT-40 with scope********* (Special Forces, and elite units Snipers/ Scouts)**

**Standard Issue Battle rifle(s):**

**AK-47 (all around usage)**

**Standard Issue Submachine Gun(s):**

**PPSh-41 (****Noncommissioned officer Squad Leaders, elite units, Special Forces, and Commissars)**

**Standard Issue Squad Automatic Weapon(s):**

**RPD Light Machine (all around usage)**

**Other Standard Issue weapon(s):**

**DShK 1938 heavy machine gun (Fortifications and Recon vehicles) **

**RGD-33 stick grenade (all around usage)**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for Weapons that will be used by only one character<strong>

**XK-1 ****Power**** Crossbow *** (Kin/Scarlett only) **

**Uzi Submachine gun .45 caliber variant (Snake-Eyes only)**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I don't want anyone to complain about how I overpowered the Akai Hoshi movement by giving them all these weapons, because I have a plan to deal with this problem. And for those wondering why I decided to add a third faction into the story. Well, I did it because it didn't make any sense for all the villages to join forces into one group as there's a lot of bad blood between them. So I figured that creating a third faction might make things more interesting .<strong>

**Now with that being said, I hope that everybody will enjoy this newest chapter and leave a review.**

**So until Next time readers, YO JOE!**


	15. Terrible News

_**Terrible News**_

**I must regretfully inform you that I have decided to rewrite Hebi No Me due to the lack of inspiration on my part for continuing to write this version of the story. I have literally written myself into a position that I cannot continue writing it in good faith. I apologize for such the long delay in announcing this to you all, but please note that the rewritten story will take the things that you have voted on into consideration. The rewrite will hopefully come out sometime this summer. Once again I apologize to you all.**


End file.
